


funny how it rained all day

by dreadpiratewatson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Dean is a dick, Custody Battle, Declarations Of Love, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy is a good big brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry's got this though, Hartwin, Hurt Eggsy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possible smut, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's actually pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy looks up at the clock as he hurls the door of the building open, and feels panic bubble up inside his belly again. He's twenty five minutes late, later than he's ever been, and carrying a baby. Not like he had a choice, but he can only imagine how Mr. Hart will react.</p><p>(Or, the babysitter cancels on him, and Eggsy is forced to bring Daisy to class with him, and he has to face his university professor, who is is in love with, while also trying not to get kicked out for holding a baby. Based on that really famous photo of the college professor holding the single mother's baby while he teaches, because let's face it, Harry would TOTALLY do that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I'm back with another Kingsman story! This one got a bit away from me, it was supposed to be a quick, fluffy drabble, but we all know that I am completely incapable of writing short things. Anyway, so, this was based off a story that I read about a mother who had to bring her baby to class, and of course, babies get fussy, and the professor, without missing a beat, picks up the baby and carries the baby around while he teaches to calm the baby. And of course, I decided on a Teacher/Student fic, featuring Daisy, because Harry Hart is a big softy who has an Unwin weakness, and you can't even deny that.
> 
> Here are the pictures:  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/03/24/21/328833B300000578-0-image-a-36_1458856073626.jpg  
> http://media1.s-nbcnews.com/j/newscms/2015_39/791336/professor-hold-toddler-today-150924-tease_3e6d7f5d140ab0c634e07a991f7e0138.today-inline-large.jpg
> 
> Three different professors, three different babies, but holy shit, this was too cute to pass up.
> 
> The title is based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. It's a good fucking song, and I thought it kind of fitting. 
> 
> Anyway, so like I said before, this shit got miles away from me, but I'm really happy with it, and I hope y'all like it too. I love you all! 
> 
> -Stevie

If anyone were to see a young man running across a university campus in the pouring rain, they would most likely laugh. They wouldn't feel remorse for the young man, though he would probably panicking, wishing he could suddenly develop super sonic speed, or that the bus wasn't late, or that the babysitter didn't cancel at the last minute, leaving him with nowhere to drop his sister off but his best mate's house, or that his deadbeat step father was dead-

In any case, Eggsy Unwin is late. He's late, and of course it's pouring rain outside, he's soaked and dead on his feet because he spent the entire night studying and taking care of a sick Daisy, and above all, he's late for Mr. Hart's class  _again._ He's been late almost every day, and sometimes, he doesn't even show up, and he  _knows_ that Mr. Hart hates him. Which is awful, of course, because Eggsy's sort of in love with him, (It's not his fault, no one pushing fifty should look that fucking good in a suit), and it's not like a man like Harry "Silver Fox" Hart will even look at him. Unless it's to grimace. 

Miserably, he pulls open the door to the building, and tries to dry his wet shoes on the carpet before trudging to where Mr. Hart's classroom is. He can see that the class is full, and Mr. Hart is walking around the room with his hands in his pockets, lecturing away, and for a moment, Eggsy considers walking away and going back home so that he doesn't have to face his professor's disappointment like he does with every other professor in school. 

It's not his fault, it really isn't. Teachers always like to think that Eggsy is just another ungrateful punk from the estates who doesn't give a damn about their teachings, that he cares more about partying than his education. He's gone so much, what else could it be? It isn't that at all, but they don't care enough to ask, so Eggsy doesn't bother telling them the truth. Not that it's their business anyway. They don't care. 

Truth is, Eggsy's life has been a downward spiral for a long, long time. It started when his father passed away when he was seven. He was too young to understand what was going on, but he forever remembered that Christmas as the day his mother stopped smiling and his father stopped coming home. Lee was a good soldier and a good man, and an even better father. Unfortunately, an explosion took his life, and little Eggsy learned early on that the world is just not kind to people like him. Then came Dean Baker, who wooed his mother with flowers and comforting arms, and it wasn't until they were married that Eggsy learned that Dean was the kind of monster that they warned children about. A drug user and dealer, Dean was a horrible, horrible man, and when he started beating his mum, Eggsy tried to fight back, but ultimately ended up in hospital for trying. 

It only got worse when Dean started making Eggsy go on his drug runs. His mother didn't know until he was arrested, and that only led to further complications. It got so bad that Eggsy would have to steal food and rip people off so that he could feed his family, since Dean was doing nothing to help, and of course, he got caught for that too. He doesn't remember taking the first pill, but after a while, the anti-depressants were the only thing keeping him afloat. Between the fear of coming home and seeing that Dean killed his mother, or the disgust he felt for selling himself on a street corner for a bit of cash, or the knowledge that somewhere, his father was disappointed in him, Eggsy Unwin was a mess, and popping pills seemed like a good idea. Slowly, he got addicted, and it almost took him too, until Ryan and Jamal found him on the floor of his bedroom, covered in vomit and clutching a bottle of pills in his hands. They took him to the hospital, and helped him get cleaned up. They never spoke of the event again, and three months later, Eggsy went to join the marines. 

He only lasted a few months, because his mother called him halfway through Basic, begging him to come home because she was afraid to lose him too. So, he packed his bags, and came home. Dean was still an arsehole, but when Eggsy was around, he didn't dare touch his mother. Especially when Eggsy came home one day and found out his mother was pregnant. After nine long months of fear and anger, Daisy Unwin was a breath of fresh air, and Eggsy fell in love with her right from the start. A few days after Daisy was born, Michelle kicked Dean out, after the divorce was finalized, they could finally be a family. Eggsy decided to enroll in school, and was planning on being a firefighter he was done. His mother made enough during the divorce to put him through school and keep the family fed with her job as a waitress. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than what it was. 

Then, just because his life is monumentally fucked up, it had to get worse, because his mother got sick. A fucking tumor in her brain, stage four. 'We can make her comfortable,' the doctors told him. 'But, son, there's not much we can do at this point.' _There was nothing we could do._ It's the same thing that his father's commanding officer told his mother when his father died. He expected nothing different, but it still knocked the shit out of him. He let his mother cry, and then he let Daisy cry, and he let all of his neighbors cry when they came over once they've 'heard the news'. Eggsy didn't cry. Eggsy was strong.

He almost had to drop out of university because he was always either working, or taking care of his mother, and school always came second to his family. That's when the looks started, really, teachers giving him disappointed glances in the hallways, and irritated glances when he showed up late or skipped class for a whole week. They never tried to talk to him, and when they did, they accused him of not caring, and suggesting that he took a different course. He always left angry, and would come home to his mother looking happy, and his baby sister would smile and hug him tightly, and he remembered why he had to try for as long as he could. 

Only a few months after the initial diagnosis, Michelle Unwin was buried right next to her husband, and at the funeral, Eggsy stood by, holding a two year old Daisy in his arms. He was her guardian now, but that didn't mean anything. His mates hugged him and people brought over dishes for him to eat so that he didn't go hungry, but they left an awful taste in his mouth and always seemed to get stuck in his throat, so he left the food for Daisy, and tried to be a good big brother, just for her. He still didn't cry. 

He didn't cry, he didn't yell, until the day that Daisy came toddling into the room where he had been studying, looking troubled, and so, he got down on his knees and asked her what was wrong. 'When is mummy coming home?' She asked him, and he froze, half in shock, half in horror. 'She's been gone a long time. When is she coming back?' 

There is nothing worse than having to explain to a child that her mother isn't coming home ever again. and watching the understanding hit her eyes as they begin to water, and she falls silent, then begins to cry. That was the moment that broke Eggsy in the end. He put Daisy to bed that night, and finally,  _finally,_ after months of pent up emotion, began to cry. He punched at the walls of his bedroom, leaving holes in the drywall, broke many things, until settling down in his mothers room, and clutched his parents wedding photo to his chest as he silently wept until morning came. 

Life went on after that, he continued with school, sometimes having to skip class for Daisy, and all of his teachers were always disappointed in him. He's still the same useless estates chav he's always been.

Some things just don't change.

It hasn't changed at all, really, and it won't change if he walks in the classroom right now. 

It won't change if he walks away, either. 

Eggsy pushes the door open quietly, and everyone turns to look at him, Mr. Hart included. He's now sitting on the edge of his desk with his feet and arms crossed over his chest, and watching Eggsy with a blank face. People used to snicker whenever he came in late, but now they just sit there quietly and wait for Mr. Hart to start yelling. 

But, he never does. 

Instead, he tilts his head in Eggsy's direction, looking almost amused. "Mr. Unwin." He greets him gently, like he always does. "Thank you for joining us."

Eggsy gives him an apologetic smile. "Th-the bus was late, so..." He tries to explain, but his words trail off. 

Mr. Hart nods. "So you elected to run here in order to dirty my carpet with rainwater, how kind of you." He says with a smirk. 

And  _fuck,_ he really has to stop doing that. Eggsy's heart can't take it. Every smile, every smirk, every warm chuckle, it's bad for Eggsy's health. 

Here's the thing about Mr. Harry Hart; he's a silver fox in a well tailored suit with a dry sense of humor and a fuckton of sass. He's all warm, happy, chocolate brown eyes when you say something he likes, snark when you say something he doesn't and he's always been nice. Seriously, he could probably kill a man and charm his way out of it. He's handsome as hell, well put together, posh as fuck with a velvety voice that Eggsy  _most definitely does not_ fantasize about at night when he's alone in bed. Harry Hart is the kind of man that probably has a hundred potential partners lining up at his door day and night. He probably has a beautiful wife at home whom he dotes on. He tries not to think of the faceless woman in Harry's house, out of fear that the jealousy and hurt that follows every thought will be visible on his face where he can't hide it. 

Partially out of shame, he looks down to his rain-soaked trainers and tries to hide his blush. "I'm sorry, sir." 

"Why don't you just kick him out of the class like everyone else does, Mr. Hart?" Charlie Hesketh shouts from his seat in the front of the classroom. His mates, Didby, Hugo and Rufus, all a bunch of snot-nosed dickheads from rich families, who could fail out of classes and be called 'inspirations' because their parents will help them out of everything, all laugh. 

Eggsy clinches his teeth, but doesn't look up, just in case Mr. Hart decides to humor them and kick him out. He would understand. Really.

He can almost hear Mr. Hart's long-suffering sigh, then he says, in a quiet voice, "Go take your seat and take out your notebook. Get any notes you missed from someone else. Alright?" 

"Yes, sir." Eggsy whispers gratefully, and refuses to meet anyone's eyes before he takes the steps two at a time and plops down in his seat right next to Roxy Morton, who gives him an understanding smile, and slides her notebook over for him to copy from. 

Harry goes on from where he left off, and Eggsy writes his notes out like a perfect transcript of his lecture. He always pays attention in Mr. Hart's literature class, more than he does in any other class. He loves literature, really, he does, despite what everyone thinks about him, being an estate kid and all, he loves to read, he loves theatre, and if he's honest, he doesn't mind writing either. Mr. Hart is a great teacher, he makes class entertaining, and genuinely seems to care about his students. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he's 'arse over tits in love with him', no matter  _what_ Roxy says. 

At the end of class, he packs his things away in his backpack, and turns to Roxy with an almost desperate stare. "Buy me a drink?" He asks her. 

Normally, she would laugh, but today, she only gives him an understanding, sympathetic smile, and nods as they descend the stairs. 

"Oh, Mr. Unwin?" Mr. Hart calls to him as he's about to leave. "Would you mind staying for just a moment? I'd like to have a word, if that's alright." 

Eggsy hesitates out of nervousness, but nods. "Sure." 

Roxy shoots him a worried glance, then slips out the door, leaving him alone with his teacher. 

Once they're alone, Mr. Hart signals for him to join him at his desk. Eggsy does as he's asked and stands in front of the threatening looking cherry colored desk that oozes authority and makes him tremble in his winged trainers every time he sees Mr. Hart standing behind it. He often dreams of getting fucked on that desk, nice and rough with Harry Hart pulling his hair and splitting him wide open, and definitely  _not_ looking at him with the look of concern that he currently has on his face while he stares at Eggsy, like he's looking for something that he can't find, or doesn't really want to. It's both unsettling and flattering in a weird sort of way, and Eggsy elects to not say anything at all. 

Mr. Hart pulls out a piece of paper, the quiz from the week before, and looks it over before sliding it across the desk to Eggsy. The boy feels a bit proud to see the perfect score circled in red on the top of his page, not that he doesn't always ace the quizzes. 

Apparently, Mr. Hart notices his preening, and gestures to the page. "You're very good, Eggsy." He says.

Eggsy startles a bit at the sound of his name. No one ever calls him Eggsy, only Mr. Unwin, or if they  _really_ hate him, they call him  _Gary._ He's not used to people calling him Eggsy, besides his friends of course, and definitely not a teacher. 

"Sir?" 

Mr. Hart smiles with what can only be explained as fondness-or, at least, that's what Eggsy  _hopes_ it is, but his imagination always has been a bit wild. "Which is confusing, considering that you've been late to my class almost every day, if you actually show up at all, that is." 

And just like that, Eggsy feels like he's reliving the same conversation for the thousandth time, and he can't stop the way his shoulders slump and he just sort of hurts all over as the list entitled _People Who Think Eggsy Is A Disappointment_ grows longer yet again, though it cuts him deeper than it ever has, because this time, it's Harry Hart. 

He can feel Mr. Hart's eyes on him, following the line of his of his slumped shoulders. "Now, generally, teachers who observe this sort of behavior in students tend to brush that student off as someone who doesn't care about their teachings, but I don't want to be that teacher. Because I've seen his many times; a student struggles to attend class, though always gets perfect marks on their work when it's handed in, and I know that their terrible attendance isn't from a lack of trying, but because there's someone or something that is holding them back from giving their all in class. Something that isn't exactly their fault, but yet they have to deal with it." Harry reaches across the desk to lay his hand on Eggsy's arm, and Eggsy tries not to feel sparks all throughout his body. "Eggsy, will you look at me for a moment, please?" 

He tries not to, he really does, but Harry Hart's gentle request makes any shred of his will power disintegrate the instant he opens his mouth. 

Eggsy looks up, and his heart flutters. Mr. Hart's face a mix between concern and something that looks too much like affection, but Eggsy doesn't even dare to hope. People like Harry Hart don't care about people like Eggsy Unwin. 

 _And they certainly don't love them,_ he reminds himself. 

But, Harry surprises him again, and declines his head a fraction of an inch so that he's completely eye level with Eggsy, and gives his arm a comforting squeeze. "Eggsy, I want you to know that I will never, ever judge you for any reason." _Yeah, right._ "I want to help you in any way I can."  _Sure._ "I care about you more than you think."  _Wait, what?_ Eggsy narrows his eyes, not daring to trust it, though the warmth of Harry's worried gaze, plus the weight of his hand on Eggsy's arm is almost too much for him to bear. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Harry keeps his voice quiet when he asks, as if he's afraid that Eggsy will shut down. 

Eggsy is silent for a long time. He thinks about the beautiful baby girl that he gets to come home to every day after class, the one who's growing up without a mother or the father who gives a shit about her, but the one who seems to know that her big brother is doing his best. He finds the thought that Harry Hart might different comforting, but it's not enough to make him feel any better about telling him the truth. It's not that he's embarrassed, because he isn't, but if the world has made him aware of one thing, it's that he can't count on anyone but himself. 

"No." He says, meeting his teacher's eyes and offering the most sincere smile he can manage. "I was just late, sir. It won't happen again, I'll be on time from now on, I promise. I'm sorry." 

Harry's face drops. His usually warm, inviting, chocolate colored eyes are scrutinizing every detail of Eggsy's face, waiting for him to crack like he so badly wants to. However, Eggsy doesn't let his face give anything away, and eventually, he purses his lips into a tight, thin line, and sighs. It's the most disappointed he's ever looked in Eggsy's presence, and it hurts a little more than it probably should. He nods in the direction of the door where Roxy is lingering nervously behind the glass. "You should catch up with Miss Roxanne. I'll see you Thursday." 

For a split second, Eggsy nearly stays behind, if only to get that look off of Harry's face, or maybe kiss him for not kicking him out of the course, but stands up all the same, and exits the room without another word. 

Roxy pushes off of the wall and looks him up and down once the door is closed. "What did he say?" She demands. "You're not kicked out of class, right?" 

He shakes his head. 

"Well? What  _did_ he say, then?" 

"Not much." He lies. "He just wanted to know why I was late." 

Roxy doesn't believe him, it's clear on her face, but she doesn't ask. Instead, she throws her backpack over her shoulder, and offers up her elbow. "I believe I promised you a drink." 

This time, Eggsy smiles. He takes hold of her arm, and lets Roxy Morton take care of him. 

**_________________**

That night, laying in bed, he thinks back to Mr. Hart's words, and the way that the man he's loved for so long genuinely seemed to care about him. He knows it isn't rational, that Harry Hart would never love him back, but it's nice to pretend sometimes when you feel like you're drowning. So, he closes his eyes and pretends that it was love he saw in those big brown eyes, and swaddles himself in blankets to make him feel like he's being held. Daisy wakes up at two thirty, and he pretends that Harry is watching him from the doorway with a loving smile on his face as he rocks his sister back to sleep. 

**_________________**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK,_ are the repetitive thoughts running through Eggsy Unwin's mind as he speed walks through campus on Thursday morning. He's soaked, again, the rain coming down less heavily than it was a few days before, but still enough to be irritating. In his arms, two year old Daisy makes a sound of distress, and with his free hand, Eggsy pulls her hood up on her coat more so that it's covering her face, and he adjusts her so that she's buried against his chest. "It's alright, love, just a little further." He promises her, though it's more to convince himself. 

Today, Eggsy was supposed to be on time. He had set his alarm ten minutes earlier, got ready, got Daisy up to take her to Jamal's, and just as he was about to leave, Jamal called to tell him that his grandmother had passed the night before, so they were heading off to Cardiff, and he couldn't watch Daisy. Eggsy couldn't be mad about that, it wasn't Jamal's fault, so he called Ryan, whom, by sheer shitty luck, had just taken up a job, and was already at work. Of fucking course. He tried Mrs. Osbourne who lived a few doors down, a sweet old lady who brought him a casserole every Monday, but she didn't pick up, so, that was Eggsy sunk. The problem with being an estates kid meant that you couldn't trust many people, so after fifteen minutes of debating, cursing, and panicking, Eggsy scooped little Daisy up, slung her diaper bag over his shoulder along with his backpack, and scurried off to class. 

He looks up at the clock as he hurls the door of the building open, and feels panic bubble up inside his belly again. He's twenty five minutes late, later than he's ever been, and carrying a baby. Not like he had a choice, but he can only imagine how Mr. Hart will react.  _Now he'll really kick you out,_ his mind tells him as he approaches the door. He peers in, sees Mr. Hart pacing around the room with his hands in his pockets. Eggsy's shaking now, terrified, but he opens the door. He can hear Roxy's gasp from her seat as the class goes dead silent, and Harry turns to face Eggsy in the doorway.

Mr. Hart's eyes widen. "Eggsy." He says in surprise.

The young man shuffles on the floor uncomfortably, and adjusts Daisy in his arms. "My babysitter cancelled, and I-" He tries to explain, but is cut off by a snort and laugh from one of the seats in the back. "No wonder he's never here, he can't keep it in his fucking pants." Charlie Hesketh snickers, earning a glare from Eggsy. 

Harry breathes in deeply before turning towards Charlie with a venomous smile on his face. "Mr. Hesketh. I do suggest you watch your language, as there is a young child present, unless you'd rather continue listening to this lecture from the hallway." He puts extra emphasis on the last word, and waits for Charlie's face to drop before turning back to Eggsy, whom he looks over very carefully. "It's pouring out." He says. "You walked all this way with her?" 

Eggsy's heart tumbles, and he looks down at his shoes. "I had to. My babysitter cancelled, both my mates were busy, so I... I had to. I didn't have anywhere to take her. It's just us at home." 

His professor doesn't say anything for a moment, just stares at the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful." He murmurs at the little girl, making Eggsy glance up in pride. "She's yours?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, she's my sister."

Surprisingly, Mr. Hart looks a little relieved at the statement. "What's her name?"

"Daisy."

Harry nods in the baby's direction. "Hello Daisy." He murmurs, earning a shy smile from the toddler, which makes both parties grin. "Is this what you were reluctant to tell me yesterday?" He asks, quiet enough so that no one else in the room will hear.

Eggsy nods slowly. "Yeah." He glances up over towards Charlie Hesketh, where the boy is sitting with a smug look on his face, and suddenly just feels so miserable he can't stand to look anywhere but the floor. "I know this ain't the place for a baby, and you can kick me out if you want, I just-"

"Kick you out? For what?" Mr. Hart sounds appalled. "For having other obligations besides being a student? That's hardly your fault, Eggsy." 

There's no mistaking the way Eggsy's heart practically leaps out of his chest with joy, as he's pretty sure Harry could hear the way the organ faltered for a moment. He's caught between making an arse of himself and throwing his arms around his teacher, Daisy in his arms and all, and staying in his lane and just being grateful that he's allowed to stay. He chooses to go with the latter. "Thank you, sir." He whispers, and genuinely means it. 

The smile that spreads across Harry Hart's face is soft and sunshiney bright all at once, and he leans even closer so that Eggsy can smell the expensive cologne he wears, and he places that oh so comforting hand on Eggsy's shoulder. "Go on then, take your seat. You're already late, and you're  _still_ ruining my carpets." He teases gently, making the younger man laugh. 

Eggsy adjusts his grip on Daisy as he climbs the steps, and takes his seat next to Roxy, who's smiling sympathetically while she helps him unload his class materials and the bag of Daisy's things. Once seated, he adjusts Daisy in his lap, and looks down at Harry, who is miraculously still watching him with a certain type of fondness that Eggsy has never seen before. Their eyes meet, and Eggsy smiles, to which Harry nods, and continues his lecture from where it left off, like he was never interrupted. 

It all seems to go great for a while; Eggsy takes his notes while Daisy dozes in his lap, Harry lectures, and he and Roxy occasionally pass notes. It all goes just fine, until, about halfway through the class, Daisy begins to fuss. It's small at first, she just squirms a little more than usual, but when the noises start, that's when Eggsy's heart begins to sink a little. "Shhh, Dais', it's alright." He tries to sooth her, whispering to her quietly so that no one else will hear. 

"She shouldn't even be in the classroom, people are trying to learn,  _Eggy."_ Charlie snips under his breath mockingly. 

Before Eggsy can say anything, Roxy, beautiful, gorgeous Roxy, turns around in her chair and gives him the most venomous glare she can muster up. "She's a baby, Charlie." She reminds him. 

"Doesn't mean-" 

"Charlie, shut your fuckin' mouth." Eggsy growls. 

Daisy lets out a loud wail of protest, loud enough to stop Harry from teaching. "Eggsy," He starts to say.

"Yeah, I know." Eggsy doesn't waste one miserable moment to get to his feet and descend the steps so that he can take Daisy out in the hall. His face is red hot with shame, he can feel the heat radiating down his neck, but that doesn't stop him from hurrying. It was a stupid idea anyway. 

However, when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Harry is there waiting for him with his arms slightly outstretched, and a soft smile on his face, one that's asking for trust. "May I?" He asks, and it's all he says. 

Warily, Eggsy hesitates, but eventually hands the struggling baby over, depositing her in his professor's arms. Once she's safe in Harry's stong grip (and he holds her like a pro, what the _fuck),_ Eggsy watches Harry for a good long time, unsure of what to do. "Sir?" He tries.

Harry looks back up at him inclines his head toward the chair that Eggsy had previously occupied. "Go take your seat. I can handle her. She's a toddler, she doesn't like to be in one place for a long time, do you Miss. Daisy?" He's suddenly speaking to Daisy, his voice taking on a lighter tone than before, and it makes butterflies flutter around in Eggsy's stomach when the little girl lets out a noise of agreement. "Yes, your big brother's in class, but you're stuck in a chair all day, it's awful, isn't it, Miss. Daisy?" The toddler makes another sound, and Harry laughs quietly. "Well, you can walk around with me, alright?" And with that, Harry turns on his heal with Daisy in his arms, and begins to walk around the classroom like he  _wasn't_ carrying Eggsy's baby sister and leaving him with a stomach of butterflies and a heart that's swelling with the amount of love he has for this man. 

Somehow, Eggsy finds himself back at his seat, his vision blurred and his hands shaking, and when he watches Harry with the baby, he has to very discretely wipe tears from his face, though the weight of Roxy's hand on his arm makes him think that he isn't being as discrete as he would have hoped. He doesn't mean to cry, he really doesn't, but seeing Harry Hart walk around his classroom, mid lecture, carrying Daisy while he talks without even missing a beat, it's more that Eggsy's heart can handle. God, he loves this man. 

Class ends, and Eggsy is on an all time high. He waits until the classroom is mostly empty to descend the steps and approach Mr. Hart, who is currently trying to keep Daisy from chewing on his tie. "You didn't have to do that." He says when he finds his voice. 

Harry doesn't miss a beat before saying "Of course I did. She wanted to move. Babies don't like to stay put." He looks up from the toddler in his arms, and gives Eggsy an affectionate smile. "Besides, your education is important, and God knows you've sacrificed enough for her. I don't mind looking after her, Eggsy, don't be afraid to bring her to class." 

Eggsy feels the heat crawling up his cheeks as he slides Daisy out of his professor's arms. "I-I don't know how to thank you enough." 

"There's no need." 

"Yeah, there is. You've done more for me than any teacher, no, any  _person_ has in my entire life, even when I don't deserve it-" 

"Eggsy,  _stop."_ Harry interrupts him, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. He looks unhappy, and Eggsy doesn't get why, so he shuts up, and Harry looks for all the world downhearted by whatever Eggsy's done to upset him. "You  _must_ stop doing that, you darling boy. If you value my sanity, stop telling yourself that you aren't worth something, because you are." 

And, okay, yeah, Eggsy doesn't even dare to speak, because he knows that if does, the lump that's slowly rising in his throat will clog his words, and he won't let that happen in front of Harry. 

The hand on his shoulder tightens comfortingly. "You are a very brave young man who is doing a very scary thing, raising a child all on your own when you're so young and have no one to guide you along the way. Which is why," Harry pauses and reached behind him to pull something off his desk and press it into Eggsy's free hand. "I'm giving you this." 

Eggsy looks the piece of paper over, and sees an address in Stanhope Mews scrawled out in Harry's elegant script, causing his heart to perform a somersault. He looks back up at Harry, his jaw hitting the floor. "This... This is your... Where you..." 

Harry nods. "I know you have other classes and obligations, Eggsy, and your friends may not always be available to babysit. I'm simply offering you a place to take your sister, should the occasion arise. If it means that your education and health are not being sacrificed, I have no problem watching her for a few hours." 

The younger man knows he's doing a remarkable impression of a flounder, but can't find it in him to close his mouth. "I... I couldn't ask you to-" 

"You don't have to." Harry replies, offering up the kindest smile Eggsy's ever seen. "You'll find that there is very little that I wouldn't do for you, dear boy." 

And, sure, maybe it's a bit inappropriate, but Eggsy can't be bothered with shouldn'ts-and-shoulds right now, so with Daisy tucked protectively in his arm, he throws his free one around Harry's torso, and hugs him tight. There's a moment where Harry doesn't do anything, and Eggsy fears he may have crossed a line, but then, the perfect man that is his professor laughs, albeit a little breathless, and hugs Eggsy back. 

Harry Hart smells fucking  _divine,_ Eggsy finds, and he can feel the muscles hidden underneath sharp suits, and it's fucking incredible. He loves it. He loves  _Harry._ He knows it's wrong, but he does, and there's no denying it now. Not after this. 

The embrace ends much too quickly, but the feeling of Harry's strong, protective arms around him lingers, and he offers a sheepish smile. "Thank you, Mr. Hart." He murmurs.

"Harry." His professor says, returning the smile. "You don't need to be formal with me, dear boy. Harry will do just fine."

Eggsy's grin only widens. "Harry." He repeats. 

"Eggsy." 

It's a perfect moment, and Eggsy hates to break it, but, he finds it in him to nod, and he retreats from the room, smiling brightly and feeling like he's floating, as opposed to actually walking. In the reflection of the glass, he can see Mr. Hart smiling at him still. 

**________________**

The storm doesn't subside at all, but Roxy takes the both of them to her house so that they can play with her dog, a large poodle named Lady who adores Daisy. They do their homework while Daisy and Lady play, and eventually, Roxy gets Eggsy to spill his guts about everything that happened with Harry. She, of course, loses her mind, and Eggsy tries not to blush like an idiot. 

"Daisy sure seemed to like him." He says, watching the little girl curl her fingers in Lady's fur. 

"He sure seemed to like Daisy too." Roxy answers, a tad of mischief to her voice. "It's the Unwin curse, you fall in love with them no matter what."

"Are you saying that  _you're_ in love with me, Roxy?" 

"Just her. You're a mess, and I can't have that in my life." 

They laugh, they eat lunch, and when the sun finally goes down, they decide to part. Roxy drives them home, and Daisy gives 'Aunt Roxy' a good long hug with a smile on her face, making Eggsy feeling lighter and happier than he has in a long time.

**_________________**

It's dark out when Eggsy hears it; glass breaking onto the floor. 

He's in the kitchen, making a cup of tea for himself, and his first thought is of Daisy, who is sleeping in her crib that's been set up in the living room. He grabs a kitchen knife, the biggest one he can find, and sneaks out to the living room, his feet light as air on the carpet as he pads his way across the floor. His heart is hammering in his chest. He's terrified. He knows he can fight, but the fact that Daisy is out there, exposed... 

He sneaks around the corner, knife expertly cradled in his hand, his eyes immediately flashing to the crib where Daisy is still sleeping soundly. He lets out the breath that was stuck in his throat, relaxing just a little, until he sees the glass from the broken window on the floor, and then hears the telltale sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. 

There's someone in the house. 

The thought sends a jolt of panic down his spine, and it only worsens when the figure makes his way around the corner. It's dark, but he'd recognize that ominous figure of a man anywhere. 

"Hello, Muggsy." Dean sneers in his usual sickly sweet way.

Eggsy's heart drops to the floor, and he lunges toward the crib.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! I know this update is late (or early, depending on where you are), but I hope this is okay! I'm sorry for my lack of updates or communication, I've been dealing with a lot that makes it hard for me to do anything, so I really hope that you can forgive me for this. This chapter got a bit away from me, I'm not going to lie. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT LITTLE DRABBLE, BUT I AM COMPLETELY INCAPABLE OF WRITING SHORT THINGS. I am however, only planning one more chapter for this story, then I'll be moving on to another idea! I've got a long multichapter fic idea in mind that I hope will be enjoyed, but we'll see! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Stevie

Dean catches him around the waist and pushes him back so that he trips over the leg of the coffee table and falls onto his back on the floor. The knife flies from his hand and tumbles away, and he jumps up to catch it, but Dean beats him to it, delivering a strong kick to Eggsy's stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. He collapses back down, and when he looks up, Dean has the knife in his hand. 

Daisy is screaming, awakened by the loud noises and scared out of her mind, and that's what brings Eggsy back. He pushes himself to his feet, and moves to cover the crib, but Dean is suddenly there again, and he doesn't even shy away from the fist that comes down on his face. He doesn't stop moving, because Dean is getting closer to Daisy's crib and the little girl is screaming, and no matter how scared he is, he won't let Dean touch her. He  _won't._

He sees Dean reach for her, and he fucking  _snaps._

"Don't touch her! Don't you fuckin' dare!" Eggsy shouts, half furious, half terrified as he jumps closer. His face stings and he can feel the beginning of a bruise around his eye, but it doesn't stop him.

"You gonna stop me from seein' my own kid, Muggsy?" Dean asks him, voice light, like it's the funniest thing he's even heard. 

"She ain't yours. I'm her guardian, and you can't be here. Get out." He spits the words across the room.

Dean snorts. "Them's just papers. She's mine, an' if I wanna see her, I can." 

Eggsy shakes his head. "Not if I say you can't." 

But, Dean ignores him by reaching close to Daisy. "Come here, you want your daddy, don't you? Now that mummy's gone and croaked." He sneers the last sentence back at Eggsy, who feels the air rip from his lungs and tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He knows Dean sees the way his eyes have glassed over, and the bastard smirks. 

Daisy's terrified scream rips him from his trance, and all of the pent up rage bubbles up inside him when he sees Dean's hands around the toddler's tiny torso, ready to lift her up.  _"You're scaring her!"_ Eggsy screams.

That makes Dean stop. He turns to Eggsy with a hateful stare, releases his hold on Daisy, who falls back into the crib, and continues to cry.  _"I'm_ scarin' her?" He demands. 

The little girl looks back over at her brother, and reaches for him. "Eggy!" She cries out, making Dean's face turn red with rage, nostrils flaring. 

Eggsy winces as she makes another noise of distress. "Dais', it's alright, baby, don't-"

Suddenly, Dean's got him around the neck, and is slamming him up against the wall while Daisy screams out again. Dean brings his hand down on Eggsy's face again, and he's certain now that there's going to be a bruise. "You got her all messed up in the head, now. She don't even know me anymore. What kind of lies have you been spewin' to her, huh?" 

"Nothin' that's a lie." Eggsy spits back bravely, despite the fact that he can smell the rotten alcohol on Dean's breath, and he can feel his pulse skyrocketing as the hand around his throat tightens. 

"You fuckin' maggot." Dean snarls in his face as he grabs for the knife again and holds it to Eggsy's throat. Daisy screams in the background, and Eggsy wants to shout, but he can't manage the words. His head is already going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. "I could kill you! I could kill you right here, take the brat and go, and no one in the whole fuckin' world would care!" 

"Everyone would know." He manages to say, and watches as Dean's expression falters very briefly. He smirks weakly, knowing he's got him. "All my friends, everyone, they'd all know it was you. You could, but they'd know, and they would track you down, throw you in prison, and you'd never get out. You'd never see Daisy. You would  _die_ in prison. You know you would." 

And just like that, it's like a light switch has been flipped, and Dean becomes very aware of the situation. He grows silent, his grip loosens very slightly around Eggsy's throat, allowing him to breathe a little better. He looks back at Daisy, then at Eggsy again, and growls deep in his throat. "Fine. Keep her. Don't think I won't come back." Without a warning, Dean drives his fist into Eggsy's stomach, knocking his air out and sending him to the floor when Dean releases him and stomps past him. "And next time I'll have a court order, Muggsy." The door slams behind him, rattling the house. 

Eggsy only stays on the floor for a moment. Once his vision is cleared, he stumbles to his feet, and grabs Daisy, who is crying and reaching for him out of fear. "Shhh, little flower, it's okay. He's gone, he's gone, he won't hurt you." He whispers to her over and over, rocking her back and forth to get her to stop crying. 

"Eggy!" She cries out, hands grabbing at the bruises on his face. She's scared, and she doesn't know what to do other than to reach for him and try to comfort him. 

He crushes the little girl to his chest, and kisses the top of her head. "It's okay, Daisy, I'm alright. Don't be scared, baby." She seems to accept that, and she buries her face in his neck, sniffling quietly. 

Once the initial feeling of 'we're okay' wears off, that's when the panic sets in.  _Don't think I won't come back for her. Next time I'll have a court order._ Eggsy knows that Dean will come back. He'll come back, and Eggsy won't be able to stop him. He can fight back against Dean, he was able to once he turned seventeen, but with Daisy in the room? Not a chance. He has to get out. 

He starts moving around the room without really meaning to, pacing around, grabbing his backpack and Daisy's diaper bag, as he thinks of a place to go. There's not many places where Dean won't find him, he knows that much. Roxy's, Ryan's Jamal's... Dean will find him anywhere. 

_I'm simply offering you a place to take your sister, should the occasion arise._

Eggsy stops, and digs out the piece of paper from his pocket, looking over the address that Harry left him. It's a very not okay thing to do, he knows he shouldn't even dare to think... 

He doesn't think. 

He sets Daisy down for a second to pull a jacket over her shoulders, then out the door they go into the pouring rain, Harry's address clutched tightly in his hand. 

**_________________**

The cab stops in front of Stanhope Mews, and Eggsy wastes no time in throwing an unreasonably large amount of money over the seat before jumping out of the back, and sloshing through the street towards Harry's house at the end of the cul de sac. Daisy is whining in distress at this point, and he knows he looks affright; covered in bruises and rainwater, trudging through the streets of a posh neighborhood he clearly doesn't belong in with a baby in tow at half past midnight (the cabbie had looked at him in his mirror way too many times to be a coincidence), but nothing is stopping him. 

He hesitates on the doorstep, wondering to himself whether or not this is a good idea, but with one more anxious whimper from Daisy, he pushes the doorbell, and he waits. 

The door swings open after a few moments, and out steps Harry, dressed out of his suit and clad in a wine colored red dressing gown, pajamas and slippers. It nearly sends Eggsy into shock, seeing his teacher not in a suit and tie, but he looks... Almost softer. Vulnerable. It's different, but it humanizes Harry, and it's what Eggsy needs at the moment. 

The professor's eyes grow very wide at the sight of Eggsy in his doorway, and he drops the glass of whiskey in his hand, which goes shattering to the floor. _"Eggsy."_ He gasps in horror as he reaches for the boy's face. "My god, what's happened to you?" His hands are warm as they cradle Eggsy's bruised face. "Who did this?" 

Just as Eggsy's about to answer, another figure steps around the corner, and Eggsy looks over to see the university's Cyber Forensics professor, a tall Scottish man who everyone just calls Merlin hovering behind Harry with a look of concern on his face, and Eggsy's heart drops to his stomach. He didn't want anyone else to see him like this. 

He looks down out of shame, and tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes. "I had nowhere else to go, I'm so sorry, I-" He cuts off with a noise that sounds very much like a sob, and buries his face in Daisy's hair, scared to look up. 

"Harry, I'll take my leave." Merlin says in the background, not sounding upset at all, more concerned than anything else. 

"Thank you, Merlin." Harry replies, his voice strained. He doesn't once take his eyes off of Eggsy.

The Scot squeezes Eggsy's shoulder when he walks by and out of the house, leaving him alone with Harry. 

The moment they're alone, Harry approaches him carefully, eyes cautiously sweeping over his rigid form. Eggsy can't help how his grip around Daisy tightens when Harry gets closer. In the back of his mind, he knows that Harry is not Dean, Harry would not hurt him, but he can't make his arms unwind long enough to let the little girl go. In his arms, Daisy is safe. In his arms, Dean will not get her. 

"Eggsy." Harry starts to say. "Eggsy, can you give me the baby, please?" 

He shakes his head, burying his face further in Daisy's hair. 

"Eggsy, I need to take care of you, so I need you to let go of her for just a moment." 

"No." Eggsy rasps out. "I can't-he's gonna take her if I don't..." He sucks in a sharp breath, and realizes that his vision has gone dark around the edges. it's only then that he realizes that he's hyperventilating, and shivering in Harry's front hall. 

Harry's hands clasp gently around his biceps, warm and protective against his bruising skin. "Eggsy, you're shaking terribly, and I need to take care of you. She'll be safe, I promise, can you give her to me, please, darling boy?" He sounds sincere. 

Somehow, Eggsy manages to loosen his arms long enough to allow Harry to pull the toddler from his arms, and he suddenly feels cold without Daisy's warm body cradled to his chest. Needing to preserve the feeling, he wraps his arms around his torso, and doesn't watch as Harry walks away with his sister. He's starting to feel his injuries now, the bruises on his face and on his ribs and the various other places on his body. He knows that come morning, he'll have hand prints on his throat from Dean's grip, and the thought makes him want to hide. He shouldn't have come here. Harry doesn't need to see this. 

A strong arm wraps around his back, and he flinches instinctively at the contact. "Eggsy." Harry murmurs, voice barely above a whisper. "Come with me. I need to look at these bruises." 

"Where's Daisy?" 

"She's safe. She's falling asleep. You've taken care of her, now let me take care of you." Harry's voice is kind, but his words leave no room for argument, so Eggsy allows himself to be pulled away from his place in the doorway, and into the bathroom down the hall. 

The light is switched on, and once his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, he cringes at his reflection in the mirror. A black-blue ink like bruise angrily colors his right eye, and the surrounding area is red and puffy. On his throat, just as he had suspected, the reddened print of Dean's hand has already encircled the skin. He tightens his jaw and stares into his own dead eyes, feeling more tired than he's ever felt in his entire life. Eggsy had learned early on that whenever Dean beat him, all he could do was straighten his spine, lock his jaw, and move forward with his life, because no one could touch him if he was strong, but now, standing in Harry's bathroom, looking at the hideous bruises that cover his face, he finds that he hardly has the strength. All he can do is look. 

Harry returns to the small bathroom and herds him away to the mirror to sit on the toilet seat. In his hands, there are tubes of cream and hydrogen peroxide and gauze pads, and when Harry crouches down in front of him, the older man smiles gently at him. Eggsy can't return the favor. They don't say anything, other than Harry's occasional 'this may hurt a bit', or 'this will make those bruises go away', as Eggsy can't find it in himself to speak at all. He sits quietly with his jaw set while Harry takes care of him with steady, careful hands. Harry doesn't say a word. At one point, Eggsy looks up and sees that Harry has angled him in a certain way so that he can see Daisy on the soft armchair in the lounge, and he knows that it wasn't coincidence. He feels a genuine rush of pride and love for the man who is crouching in front of him. Seeing Daisy puts his pounding heart at ease. 

When that's all done and taken care of, Harry helps Eggsy to his feet and helps him to the living room where his sister has fallen asleep, and his heart aches as he allows Harry to help him down onto the sofa. He braces his elbows on his knees and watches her, like she's going to disappear if he looks away. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, like the events of the day haven't phased her in the slightest, and Eggsy wishes that he could still have that innocence about him, the kind that comes with warm hugs and love, and someone telling him how much he loved him every night before he went to sleep. 

All of a sudden, it's like all of the events of the day have come down of him with the haste of a storm, and without even meaning to, Eggsy crumbles onto himself, holds his head in his hands, and tries very, very hard to keep from breaking down entirely. He hears Harry somewhere, sounding much too far away, but mostly, he hears his own breaking, shallow and ragged and he knows he looks like an idiot-

 _"Eggsy,"_ Harry's tender voice breaks through the cloudy haze he's found himself in, and he looks up to face Harry without really meaning to. The older man takes one look at Eggsy's face, and he sits down on the sofa beside him, pressing a hot mug of tea between his hands. "Drink, darling. It'll calm you down." 

Eggsy doesn't want to, but he does anyway, because he can't risk talking right now. If he tries, he'll break down. The tea is much too hot and it burns his lip and tongue, but he doesn't mind the sting that's left behind. He drinks his tea in small sips, and slowly feels the adrenaline fused wall he's built up on panic and rage begin to crack. He takes a sip of tea, and a piece breaks. The homey smells of chamomile and chai waft up from the steaming mug, and another piece breaks. He sees Harry watching him from the corner of his eye, and another piece breaks. Soon, the entire mug is drained, and Harry takes it away from him, setting it on the table. Eggsy's body feels warm, but his stomach still feels tight and his still face hurts, and the warmth isn't quite enough to make the ache stop.

"Eggsy," Harry starts to say after a while, quiet and reserved, like he's unsure. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but... If you're able to tell me what happened tonight, I'd like to know."

He doesn't say a word. He can't.

"When you came in and I tried to take the baby from you, you said 'he's going to take her'. Who is going to take her?" 

There's silence for a long time until Eggsy drops his gaze to the floor, and says slowly, "I knew he'd come back." He rasps, the words weighing down his tongue. 

Harry narrows his eyes. "Who?" 

"Dean." Eggsy answers weakly. "Daisy's dad. Mum married him, but left him after Daisy was born, because she didn't want him to hurt her." 

The older man sucks in a sharp breath. "Did... Did he do that often?" He asks carefully, though he seems to already know the answer. 

Reluctantly he nods. It's the first time he's ever told anyone about Dean's abuse, and part of his brain is telling him to shut up, but it's suddenly like the words can't stop, and he can't stop talking. "Whenever he got drunk or high, which was basically all of the time. He'd start yellin' about shit, and he'd hit her. He did worse to me, put me in hospital a few times, but I couldn't just... I couldn't let him hurt my mum. And then when Dais' was born, mum was so scared that Dean was gonna hurt her, but she was too afraid to leave him, no matter what I said, no matter what I did..." Eggsy swallows hard against the lump in his throat, and tried not to notice how Harry has stopped breathing since he started talking. "I didn't wanna do what he said, I didn't wanna deal drugs, I didn't wanna steal, but I had to keep them fed, and I knew if I wanted him to keep his hands off of them, I had to. 

"When mum finally kicked him out and we went somewhere else, I thought it was finally over. A better life, just the three of us, but then mum got sick, and it all went right back to the way it was, just without Dean." Eggsy looks over at Daisy's sleeping form on the sofa, and bites his lip. "I thought they was gonna take her right then, y'know? When mum died, I thought they was gonna take her right back to Dean, but they let me keep her. I do my best, I know I ain't perfect, but I'm tryin' so hard to give her a good life. I don't want her to know what I had to go through." 

 _Don't think I won't come back for her._ _Next time I'll have a court order._

The final words Dean spoke ring through his ears, and before he can stop it, a loud sob echoes through the front room as all of his emotions come pouring out at once, choking him, drowning him, tearing him apart. "He broke in tonight and tried to take her, and he said he was comin' back with a court order. He's gonna take her. He's her father, he's gonna say whatever he wants to to get them to believe him, and he's gonna take her. They're gonna take her away from me, Harry, I can't-" A sharp, painful breath enters his lungs, and he falls apart on Harry's sofa, sobbing into his hands. 

"Oh, Eggsy." Harry sighs, and gathers the young man in his arms. He tucks Eggsy's head beneath his chin and holds him tight, and Eggsy just about melts into the embrace. Everything falls away in that minute, with Harry's strong arms cradling him to his chest while he lets out all of the pent up emotion and just breathes in the lingering smell of Harry's cologne. It's been a long time since someone has held him like Harry is now, and hell be damned if he's going to waste it. He breathes and breathes until his sobs have become small gasping breaths and sniffles, but even then, Harry doesn't let go. Taking a chance, he clings to the older man's robe, and allows himself to be comforted by the man he loves until he can finally pull himself away. 

He stays quiet for a few seconds, pulling at a string on his jacket while he lets his breathing even out, then takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Sorry." He whispers, voice raspy from the crying. "I didn't mean to cry all over you. Ain't really polite." 

"You think I really care about that?" Harry asks, looking a bit offended. 

Eggsy shrugs. "I'm still sorry. I mean, here I am, a bloody fuckin' mess who barged into your house past midnight with a baby, and you've been nothin' but nice to me. You got no reason to do anythin' for me." 

"Did you expect me to shut the door in your face?" 

When Eggsy says nothing, Harry's frown deepens. 

Daisy stirs on the sofa and Eggsy glances over, a small, fond smile playing at his lips. "I am sorry, Harry. For comin' here, for everythin'. You've got your own life, you shouldn't have to spend time worryin' about me." He takes a deep breath, hating how it shudders. Harry doesn't deserve this. "I won't be bother, I swear it, I just... If I could just for tonight, I'll be gone first thing in the mornin', I just don't-"

"Eggsy, look at me." Harry orders, placing his hand over one of Eggsy's. 

Eggsy does. 

Harry's eyes are soft, despite the unhappy look that curves his mouth downward into a frown. His hand squeezes at Eggsy's own, the gesture comforting and grounding, and Eggsy's pulse is absolutely skyrocketing, being so close to him, feeling the heat radiating off of his body... God, he's really fucked. "Eggsy," Harry murmurs again, gentler this time. "When I told you I cared about you, I wasn't lying to you. You, Eggsy Unwin, for some bloody reason, have crawled your way into my heart and whatever you come with, be it baggage or a baby or both, I don't care. My only regret is that I didn't see it sooner to help you." He squeezes at his arm again, and Eggsy notices that someone's hands are shaking, though he can't really figure out who the tremors belong to. "I  _want_ to help you, Eggsy. I want you safe, and I want you cared for. You mean more to me than you believe." 

And he tries not to laugh, he really does, but Harry's words burn holes in his heart and send his brain floating somewhere into space. Harry Hart will certainly be the death of him with words like that. 

"Did I miss the joke?" Harry asks, not at all sounding offended by the fact that he's laughing.

"No." Eggsy replies, shaking his head as he laughs again. "It's just... You should be careful how you talk." 

"Whatever for?" 

"People might think you're in love with me." He smirks.

Harry blinks in response, but otherwise does a stellar impression of a wall. Then, in a slow, calculated, and almost uncertain tone, "Who said I'm not?" 

People always talk about how three little words can make a difference in a relationship. It's always three words, no matter the story you read or the movie you watch, it's always three. But, it must not be that kind of movie, because in Eggsy's case, it's four words that hit him right where it hurts. And oh,  _god_ does it hurt, but it's burning and soaring and he feels lighter than air. It's a blissful kind of hurt. Those four words blur the edges of the pain that's built up a wall in his heart, and it begins to crumble, giving him a reason to look up at Harry Hart with his gaze unguarded, and really smile for the first time that night. "You love me?" He repeats. 

He expects Harry to look guilty, but instead, he smiles, and moves to lace his fingers with Eggsy's. "I do. Very much." He replies with a quiet laugh to himself. "It's terrible, really, falling for your student, so terribly against the rules." 

"Sod the rules. We's all consentin' adults, right?" 

A real laugh this time, one that comes deep from the inside of his chest. "Quite right you are." 

It goes quiet for a while, the confessions just sort of lingering in the air around them while Daisy sleeps soundly and the rain continues to patter on the roof outside. It's all ridiculous, ridiculous and wonderful, and the feelings that are bubbling up in Eggsy's chest are like nothing he's every felt before. Being here with Harry, despite what's happened tonight, it's all so surreal. It's not like the feeling of falling in love, where he knew that he had something to lose because he thought that someone like Harry Hart would never in a million years love him back, but this... Loving and being loved in return? It's scary and beautiful all at once, some sort of crazed contradiction that somehow just _works._  

"So... What happens now?" He breaks the silence softly, watching Harry's warm brown eyes dance over him with undying adoration. 

"Now..." He begins slowly, glancing over at Daisy. "Now, I suggest we put Daisy to bed in the guest room, there's enough room for her so that she won't roll around and fall off, then, as it is past midnight, you and I will retire to my room." 

Eggsy's eyebrows about shoot off of his forehead. "Your room, huh?" It's meant to sound humorous, but it comes out like a surprised squeak. 

That's what makes Harry's face turn red, and it's so fucking cute that Eggsy can't even attempt to smother the giggle. "Unless you'd prefer the guest room." 

"I wouldn't prefer that at all, actually." 

"Good." 

They stand, and Eggsy gathers Daisy in his arms, tucking her head under his chin as Harry keeps a gentle hand at the small of his back and guides him up the stairs. Together, just like he's dreamed about for years, he rocks the baby in his arms while Harry stands in the doorway and watches with a smile on his face. Once he's sure that she's asleep, he places her in the middle of the bed, covers her in blankets, and turns out the lights. He realizes he forgot the baby monitors at home in his haste to get away from Dean, but decides that Harry's room is close enough that they won't need them. It's a funny thought that makes him smile all the way back to Harry's room across the hall, and it stays even after the door is closed behind them and he's beginning to shed his unwanted, still slightly wet jeans and jacket.

The older man notices his smiling, of course, so he takes Eggsy's hand and pulls him closer, lacing their fingers together. "Apparently I've missed the joke again." He comments lightheartedly. 

Eggsy laughs. "Nah, I'm just happy." He tightens his grip on Harry and lets their hands sway back and forth in the air between them. "It's just amazin' to me; bein' here with you. Earlier, I was stressin' about this month's rent and how I was gonna keep her fed, but now, here I am, goin' to bed with you like we've been doin' it for ten years. I just... I love it. I love  _you."_ Finally saying it out loud is a lot less terrifying than he thought it would be. 

The smile that spreads over Harry's face is so worth it. "I'm happy too." 

And for some reason, or possibly for no reason at all, in that moment, it is no unbelievable that Eggsy is not kissing Harry that he closes the distance between them and locks their lips together.

All his life, Eggsy's tried to steer clear of drowning in anything, because drowning often means you can't get back, but in kissing Harry, he realizes that drowning is sometimes a good thing.

There is no hesitation in the way Harry kisses back, no uncertainty or will to resist what's being given. He gives as good as he gets, as he pushes Eggsy back until the backs of his legs collide with the mattress, and they fall as one onto the plush covers. Harry tastes of whiskey and tea, which is just really fucking unfair, because there is no reason for him to be that fucking good of a kisser  _and_ for him to taste that good, but he loses his mind somewhere between where Harry's lips are pressed softly against his own, and when he is suddenly being hauled up further onto the bed where Harry can nip at his lower lip and trace his hands all over Eggsy's body, his fingertips leaving tiny sparks wherever they land. His hand slips inside the soft fabric of his still damp t-shirt, and runs his fingers up from his hip to his abs. The touch feels electric under his skin, but quickly sours when Harry's fingers brush the sensitive skin where Dean's boot did the most damage, and an involuntary hiss slips out of his mouth.

Harry jerks back, alarmed. "What's wrong?" He asks. 

Eggsy shakes his head. "Nothin'. Bit tender there, s'all. I'm alright." 

His meaning becomes clear in Harry's eyes almost immediately, and the older man falters for a moment. His gaze falls from Eggsy's face to his torso where the offending abrasions lie. He reaches out, slowly, carefully, and takes hold of the polo, lifting it gently over Eggsy's head and tossing it onto the floor with a quiet _thump_. There's a sharp intake of breath when Harry sees the large, splotchy patches of reddened skin on Eggsy's stomach and chest, and the young man sighs. 

"Harry," He says, quietly, barely louder than a whisper as he reaches up and caresses Harry's face. "Harry, it's alright. I'm alright. Just forget about the bruises, okay?" He's pleading, he knows, but he doesn't want Harry to dwell on it. 

Harry catches the hand and presses a soft kiss to Eggsy's palm. "Oh, my darling." He whispers, and leans in to kiss Eggsy without urgency, but with as much passion as before until they both tumble back onto the pillows. Harry pulls away once he's got Eggsy on his back, and he presses soft, loving kisses down his neck, his shoulder, his chest, and then the bruises, warming the skin with his hands. It's the most intimate thing Eggsy's ever felt in his life; the feeling of Harry lavishing his injuries with warm kisses while he lays there and tries to remember how to breathe. It feels much more intimate than anything he's ever felt before, not that anyone has ever loved him enough to be this way with him. "He won't touch you again." Harry whispers as he climbs back up to tower over his young lover to stroke his cheek. "No one will, so long as you're with me." 

Eggsy somehow manages a laugh, and covers the hand with his own. "I know." 

"I won't let him get near Daisy either." Harry continues, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into Eggsy's cheekbone. "I'll fight with you, no matter what he tries. I have ties with the court and with law enforcement, and I promise you that no one will come between you and your sister." 

Eggsy startles at the notion that Harry Hart would want to help him. "Harry... You don't have to do that. I can manage on my own. Dean's got a lot of pull, and there's no tellin' what he'll do if we end up in the court room. I don't want you to get burned because of me." 

Harry frowns. "I don't much care what he says or does. I won't let him do a damn thing." 

"I can do it on my own." 

"I know, dear boy, I know." Harry presses a kiss to his nose. "But, I don't want you to think you have to. I want to be there every step of the way, in any way that I can."

The young man bites at his lip. "Are you sure you want to do all that for me? I ain't that important, Harry."

Harry nods. "You are important to me, Eggsy Unwin, and I refuse to let you do this, or anything else alone again. Sound good to you?"

 _Good?_ It sounds like the best fucking thing that Eggsy's ever heard, but for some reason, he can't even thing about speaking out loud, so he simply nods instead, and pulls Harry's body closer to his in a heated kiss. Their hands intertwine on the bed sheets, and very slowly, Eggsy's demons all fade away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First of all, yes I did change my username! I am now dreadpiratewatson, but that is because I was sick of Antecedent, but I also wanted to be closer to my tumblr name, which is dread-pirate-watson. (Totally come say hi if you want, I love making friends.)
> 
> Secondly! This fucking story is getting so far away from me, I wanted this to be short, but after this chapter, I'm writing another one, and possibly a fifth, depending on how long the chapters are. I just wanted to end this one here because who doesn't love a good cliffhanger? :D
> 
> Anyhow, please enjoy, and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> -Stevie

There is a court order on Eggsy's floor. 

Three days after their initial affair in Harry's home, the new couple return to Eggsy's small flat to retrieve his belongings, and while Eggsy is rummaging about in his and Daisy's rooms, Harry finds it, and nearly crumples it in his hands right there. He stares at the words on the page that spell out the potential fate of Daisy Unwin, and when he sees Dean Anthony Baker's name signed on it, a low sound that very much mimics a growl slips from his lips. "Son of a _bitch."_  

"Harry?" 

Quickly, Harry folds the document and shoves it in his pocket before straightening up to smile at his young boyfriend as he comes around the corner with a duffel bag over one shoulder and his sister saddled on his hip. "Yes?" He tries his best to appear innocent. He doesn't want to give anything away. 

"You alright, babe? Heard you say somethin'." 

He nods. "Of course, darling. I was just talking to myself." To prevent questions, he looks around at the glass on the floor. "I can clean up this glass while you get Daisy in the car, if you'd like." 

Eggsy shakes his head. "Nah, Jamal and Ryan are gonna come and help me clean the place out on Tuesday, so it ain't even worth it." He answers, looking around the small living room. 

A faint smile ghosts across Harry's lips as he watches the tiny family, and thinks back over his last few days spent with them. Everything fell into place so quickly, looking back, it seems almost too easy.

In the first early rays of dawn, Harry had woke up with an armful of Eggsy Unwin, who was warm and soft and just as beautiful sleepy as he was all bright eyed and awake. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, and attempted to pull himself out of bed without stirring Eggsy, and ultimately failed, but sleepy, lazy, slow morning sex was his apparent punishment, so he couldn't feel too bad. Daisy woke up shortly after that, and then there was breakfast, which for Harry, was quiet and simple, but with the Unwins' in his house, it was lively. He sipped quietly on his tea and snickered at the faces Eggsy made while trying to feed his sister, which was met with a glare on occasion. After breakfast, Harry went to teach his nine o'clock class while Eggsy stayed home and studied until he too had to go to class at noon. They didn't see each other that day until Harry got home at four and Eggsy shortly afterwards with Daisy fresh from Roxy Morton's house. They ordered Chinese, watched some silly Disney movie Daisy wanted to watch, and were in bed by eleven. There wasn't a time during that day that Harry had stopped smiling. 

And it had only gotten better.

The next day, neither of them had a thing to do, so they went out grocery shopping. They were called a beautiful family by an old woman who Eggsy grabbed a carton of milk for, the shop girl, and the young man who stopped to let Daisy pet his puppy, and no one thought to correct them. They talked about what they would do about Daisy, how they would work their schedules around her when she started going to school, and after Eggsy finished school.

Soon enough, an entire week went by, and it was still just as perfect as day one. It went without saying that Eggsy would be staying with Harry from now on; Harry didn't want him to leave, and Eggsy is content with that. Plus, Daisy was enjoying herself, which is good enough for Eggsy. 

But now, there is a court order on Eggsy's floor, more than likely dropped off by Dean Anthony Baker, and it's burning a hole in Harry's pocket, eating at him, and he knows Eggsy can tell. 

Eggsy doesn't say anything about it though, even though it's pretty obvious that he wants to, and he allows the older man to take him home. 

**_________________**

_"Does your boy know yet?"_ Merlin asks Harry later that night. 

Harry sighs, and places his pen down on the table. He's supposed to be grading tests while Eggsy feeds Daisy, but instead, he's been on the phone with Merlin for the past hour, trying to figure out what to do. 

His silence apparently says enough, and he hears Merlin sigh in exasperation.  _"He doesn't, does he?"_

"Of course not." Harry shoots back, sounding a lot angrier than he actually is. "Eggsy's just getting his feet back underneath him after all of this. I can't even imagine telling him right now." 

 _"Harry, it's a_ court order,  _you can't just ignore it."_

"I know that." He snaps. 

_"Then why won't you tell him?"_

"I need to get my own lawyer involved first. I don't want Eggsy to start panicking the moment he sees it, I want him to understand that we'll be okay. It's just a matter of finding a person I can trust with the fact that we're seeing each other, and not have it made into a court issue. You must understand why." He explains. 

There's silence on the other end while that sinks in, then Merlin makes a sound of understanding.  _"Leave it to you to make everything complicated, you masochistic bastard."_

Harry scoffs bitterly. "Thank you, darling, you're so very sweet to me." 

_"Arsehole."_

For nearly thirty years, since the day they were placed together as roommates at Uni, Merlin has been Harry's closest friend. One that he can trust with anything, for any reason, and can expect absolute secrecy and for the most part, nonjudgmental thinking. Merlin knew about Harry's infatuation with Eggsy since day one, and was partially the reason that they even became a couple in the first place. Harry knows that he can trust Merlin with this. He doesn't even question it. 

_"What about Percival's husband?"_

Harry considers that for a moment. "I didn't know James was an attorney." 

 _"Yes, he is, and a damn good one at that."_ Merlin answers.  _"I'm sure James would be more than happy to hold you and Eggsy up."_

"But what about Percival? He's a good man, but I hardly think he'd be able to overlook the relationship I have with Eggsy." 

_"But it's not about your relationship, it's about Eggsy and Daisy, and the care that they will receive. Plus I highly doubt that Percival will judge you for any reason."_

Harry sighs, and passes a hand over his face. "I don't know, Merlin."

_"Well, you better decide before-"_

"Harry!" Eggsy yells from downstairs. "Dinner's ready, babe!" 

"Be right down!" Harry shouts back, then turns his attention back to his friend. "I've got to go. Eggsy's made chicken carbonara for dinner, and you know how I love Italian." 

Merlin laughs.  _"Oh, your boy cooks? Good. It's about time someone came along to save you from your horrid dishes. Hopefully there will be no need for the fire department to be on standby anymore."_

Harry scowls. "Shut up, Merlin." Then he hangs up, his friend still laughing on the other end when the call ends. Rolling his eyes, he gets to his feet and walks downstairs to join his boyfriend-the word still makes him laugh-for dinner. 

**_________________**

_Something is wrong,_ Harry thinks to himself as his Tuesday morning class begins to fill up with students. He doesn't know how he knows, but he does, and there's an ugly feeling in his gut as he watches the last few minutes before class starts pass by.

Eggsy isn't here.

Eggsy who always shows up thirty minutes early to class to have a quick snogging session in Harry's office, Eggsy who always texts 'i'll see you soon' with about a dozen emojis when he's on his way over, Eggsy who is never late to anything anymore, _is not here._ And neither is Roxy Morton, who has never even once missed class.

Something is wrong.

Harry checks his phone again, and feels his heartbeat pick up from the lack of text messages from Eggsy. He glances up at the clock again, watches another minute tick by, and bites the inside of his mouth. 

Something is  _wrong._

Class starts. He tries to teach, but he's distracted, and he's stumbling and stammering over his words. One of his students asks him if he's alright half way through, and he it takes everything he has to smile and say yes. 

He's halfway through his class when there's a knock at the classroom door, and he looks over to see two young men standing outside the window, hoods up, baggy jeans, looking like they very much don't belong in this area of London, and his blood runs cold. He knows who they are without opening the door, he knows that they know who he is, and most importantly, he knows that something has happened to Eggsy. Eggsy, who smiled at him this morning with a kiss to the cheek and said 'don't worry, babe, we're just cleanin' the house out, I'll be done before class'. 

"Mr. Hart?" One of his students says wearily, trying to understand why her teacher has gone silent. "Are you alright, sir?" 

Tearing his eyes away, he swallows hard, and nods. "Yes, of course. Will you please excuse me for a few minutes?" He doesn't wait for a response before he's walking across the classroom and stepping out into the hall, teaching and lectures forgotten already. 

The two young men back up the moment he opens the door, but the look of recognition never leaves their eyes. One of them, the taller of the two, steps forward. "You Harry?" He asks. 

"Yes." 

The boy nods. "I'm Ryan, this is Jamal. We're Eggsy's friends." He explains. 

Harry looks them over, taking in their unhappy expressions, and the fear that's been bubbling in his stomach rises up in his chest. "Something's happened." He guesses. "Eggsy was supposed to be here, and now you've shown up. What happened? Where's Eggsy?" He tries not to sound panicked, but he can tell it's not working. 

The two glance briefly at each other, then it's Jamal who speaks. "We was cleanin' out the flat, then Dean came along with his lot and they all started pushin' Eggsy around, talkin' about the court date and about Daisy and how he thinks he's clever and all that shit." 

"Poodle and Rottie tried goin' after us, but Eggsy pulled 'em off and next thing we know, Dean comes outta nowhere and smashes him over the head with a bottle, then books it outta there 'cause he saw us callin' the police. We took Eggsy to the hospital and called Roxy. She's there with him and the baby, but we knew we had to come get you." Ryan finishes, squeezing his left hand into a fist. Harry can see the abrasions on his knuckles. 

"We're sorry, guv." Jamal mutters like it's a funeral. "We tried our best to stop 'em, but there's nine of them and two of us, and we was no match for 'em." 

All around him the world seems to grind to a halt, just like it did when he opened his door to find Eggsy bloody and covered in bruises the first night. _He hurt Eggsy._  Harry thinks.  _He hurt Eggsy. He hurt Eggsy. He hurt Eggsy, and I wasn't there._ "Is he alright?" Harry manages to say, though it comes out raspy and weak. 

"He's unconscious. He was out before he even hit the ground." Jamal answers, and it's all Harry needs to hear. 

He turns on his heal and opens the classroom door, walks across the floor, grabs his coat and his keys, and turns to his students, who all look slightly alarmed. "Class is dismissed for today. No homework, no tests, no assignments until further notice." He slams the door shut on his way out, and turns to face Eggsy's friends. "How did you two get here?" 

Ryan inclines his head toward the door. "Walked. Ain't got no money for a cab." 

"I have a car, though I don't know how much of a state I'm in to drive." He admits, knowing that the moment the shock sets in, he'll be useless. 

"I can drive." Jamal replies, and Harry doesn't hesitate in handing him his car keys. His only thoughts are with Eggsy, and getting to him as quickly as he possibly can. 

**_________________**

Staring down at Eggsy's body in the hospital bed, all attached to wires and covered in gauze, it's ten time more horrible than it was seeing Eggsy on his sofa, consumed by panic and shock. The boy looks paler than death, with deep circles under his eyes, and a thick bandage covering the side of his face where Dean struck him with the bottle. It takes all of Harry's will power to do nothing but hold Eggsy's hand, which is far too cold and not at all like what Eggsy's skin feels like normally. 

He's barely moved in the last half hour. He's sitting in the uncomfortable chair by Eggsy's bedside, the one that Roxy had been sitting in when they first arrived two hours ago, and he hasn't had the strength to move since he first sat down. 

Ryan and Jamal enter the room, and Harry nods at them in greeting. It's really all he can do. 

Jamal sets a bottle of water down on the table beside him. "Brought this for you. Figured you could use it." He says. 

"Thank you." Harry replies flatly. 

The room is quiet for a while, other than the beeping of Eggsy's heart monitor, but not one moment of it is awkward. Despite the fact that this is their first meeting, and not at all how Harry wanted to meet Eggsy's best friends, they've gotten on quite well. He appreciates Eggsy's friends. They didn't have to come get Harry, they don't know him, but they did anyway, because they knew that Eggsy would want him to be there. It makes his chest tighten. 

"Eggsy is lucky to have friends like you." Harry says quietly, not once looking up. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for him. He's been through so much, and he deserves friends like you. Thank you." 

Ryan shakes his head. "You don't need to thank us, Haz. We take care of our own." He reaches out and light punches Harry's shoulder. "You is family now too, now that you two are a thing, right, Jamal?" 

Jamal nods. "Damn right, mate. We got your back."

Harry smiles, feeling touched by the whole exchange. "Thank you, boys." He says, unable to really say anymore. The air in the room feels lighter after that, even with Eggsy unconscious on the bed in front of them. 

A few minutes later, the two invite Harry down to lunch, which he declines politely, wanting to stay with Eggsy instead. He couldn't bear to be away from him now. 

Harry continues to watch Eggsy, his only signs of life being the slow and steady beeping of the heart monitor, and the occasional rise and fall of his chest. He looks so young in his sleep, so beautiful, and Harry's chest aches with the love he has for this boy. "You didn't deserve this." He whispers without really meaning to. "You didn't deserve any of it. You deserve a home where you feel safe, and a family who loves you. You don't deserve this type of pain." His eyes begin to water as he scrubs at his face, then leans forward onto Eggsy's bed, bracing himself on his elbows. He reaches out and strokes his thumb over a bruise on the boy's wrist. "I swear to you, Eggsy Unwin, that I'm going to make this right. I'm going to put that man behind bars, and when it's all said and done, you'll be safe. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I know you can't hear me, but I promise you." He presses a kiss to the bruise. "I promise you, Eggsy." 

Eggsy doesn't move. 

Pulling away and sitting back down on his chair, Harry takes his phone out of his pocket, and dials Merlin, who answers on the second ring.  _"I've been trying to get ahold of you all day, you prick, where are you?"_

"The hospital. No mobile phones." 

_"Why are you at the hospital?"_

Harry almost laughs at the exasperated tone in his friend's voice, but can't find it in him to laugh. "I need you to give me James Lance's phone number. Dean Anthony Baker is going to prison." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAY, SO FIRST OF ALL, I want to tell you all how sorry I am for this being so late and how long the gap between chapters has been. I have been drowning in retail hell, dealing with my dysfunctional family, getting very little sleep, and feeling very poorly the last few months, and I just feel terrible about all of this, I really, really do. I am so sorry. 
> 
> Also, I know that I've been saying "just one more chapter" for 1000 years, but I think I've got the last two planned. So, this will be a six chapter fic instead of a cute little oneshot like I originally planned, because I am trash and I have lost control of my life. Quite literally, actually, I'm supposed to be sleeping, as it is currently 2:59 AM where I am, and I have work in two hours. :) 
> 
> Anyway, so this is going to be basically my Christmas present to all of you, shitty as it is, BUT, now that holiday is almost over, I will have more time to write! Yay!!! So, I hope you're all having a great Christmas, I hope you're surrounded by people who love you, and for those dealing with shitty families or situations at home which make this season hard for you, I hope you're all doing okay. I hope you're all remembering to breathe, I love you all, and I wish you all a merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy the chapter. <3
> 
> -Stevie

Eggsy wakes up feeling like his head is full of cotton and his chest is filled with cement, but he wakes up all the same. His eyes are heavy, and it takes them a while to clear once they're opened, but he's greeted with the sight of Harry, looking for all the world like he hasn't slept in days, with his hair disheveled and his clothes creased, but he's a beautiful sight to wake up to. 

Their eyes meet at the same moment, and Harry immediately lurches forward. "Eggsy? Darling? Are you alright?" He whispers, voice gentle, but urgent as he grips Eggsy's fingers. 

Eggsy squeezes Harry's hand to say yes. He looks around the room to look for his sister, but when he doesn't see her, his heart drops, the obnoxious machine making a loud beeping noise in response. "Daisy." He murmurs weakly. "Where's Daisy?" 

"Shhhh, darling, it's alright." Harry tries to sooth him. "Daisy is fine, she's with Roxy. They're both down in the cafe eating dinner with Ryan and Jamal. I promise you that everything is okay." 

The news washed over Eggsy like an ocean, and he let himself relax into the hospital bed. He blinks away the sudden appearance of tears, and feels a streak of them fall down his cheek onto the pillow beside him. 

Harry sees, and is at his side in an instant. "Eggsy? Are you alright? Do you want me to call the nurse?" He asks anxiously, already reaching toward the call button. 

Eggsy stops him by grabbing his arm with one hand, and placing the other right over his heart. "No, no, I'm fine, I just... Fuck, Harry, I'm so sorry." 

His boyfriend startles visibly, and grips his hand tightly. "Whatever for?" 

"'Cause I was stupid. I shoulda left the second Dean showed up, but Poodle and Rottie were sayin' shit how they was gonna come steal Daisy right out of her crib, and I just lost it. I know I shoulda left, but I didn't, and now I-" 

Harry silences-and calms him, ain't that just a kick in the head-with a gentle kiss, and he sighs into it like he can't breathe without it. When they separate, Harry's thumb continues to stroke his cheek. "Hush, darling. None of that. You haven't done anything wrong."

It's a strange feeling, Eggsy has to admit to himself. After his dad passed away, and his mother married Dean, he had learned very quickly that generally, everything always had to be his fault. He always had to be the one to apologize, because as much as he loved to have his fun causing problems, when it came to things like this, he'd rather have everyone mad at him than to have them be angry at someone else. With Harry, it's so different. Harry never faults him for anything. Harry forgives him for  _everything._ He isn't sure what he's done to deserve it, but he doesn't care. He loves Harry too much. 

Feeling a bit better, he sighs deeply as he thinks back to the days events. "What do we do now? With Dean and all." He asks.

"Well, actually," Harry begins to say, pulling back slightly. "While you were sleeping, I made a few phone calls, and I found someone who is willing to stand up for us in court." 

The news surprises Eggsy. He knows that he shouldn't really be surprised; Harry is a well respected man, and it's no doubt that he has connections to lawyers. But, he can't imagine anyone wanting to stand with a man who is in a romantic relationship with his student, even in a case like this. "Who?" 

"He's actually waiting outside. You know him." 

Eggsy's pretty sure he doesn't, but he nods anyway, eager to meet the stranger. 

Harry gets up and opens the door, gesturing to whoever is in the hallway with a soft 'you can come in now'. 

The stranger walks through the door, dressed to the nines in a tan suit, his hair styled back, wearing an almost smug look on his handsome face, and it only takes a second for Eggsy to realize that he  _does_ know this man, if only from photographs on his best friend's phone. 

"You're Roxy's dad." He notes stupidly. 

The man he now remembers is called James, nods. "I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet the young man who is often the subject of conversation whenever Roxy returns home. May I sit down?" He asks, gesturing to the second chair in the room, the one beside Harry's. 

Eggsy nods, and both men sit down. He's nervous for some reason, and wants to take Harry's hand, but thinks against it. 

James clears his throat. "I'm sorry to have to see you here like this, Eggsy, but when Harry explained to me the situation, I decided this meeting couldn't wait." He explains. 

"'S'alright." Eggsy replies. "What do you want to know?" 

"Everything you are willing to tell me." James says, pulling out a pen and pad of paper. "These are tricky situations, although they shouldn't be. I've already spoken to your friends downstairs, and all of them are willing to stand up with you in court." It didn't surprise him, but it still warmed his heart. "So, I'm going to just ask you some questions, and if I come to one you don't want to answer, just tell me. Good enough?" 

He squeezes Harry's hand, and nods again. 

"Good." James says, then clears his throat. "You've been separated away from Dean for quite some time. Before your mother passed, even, and he never seemed to want anything to do with her. What changed?" 

Eggsy thinks back to the day that Michelle kicked Dean Baker out for good, and filed for divorce. It was easily the most freeing day of his life. "When my mum kicked him out, she told him that if he ever came back, she'd go straight to the police about everythin'. The drugs, the abuse, and..." He hesitates. He isn't entirely ready to talk about the rent boy stuff yet, although in the back of his mind, he knows he could use it to win. Some things should be kept secret. "She said that she didn't want him in jail, she just wanted him to leave us alone. She said that if he wanted to stay out of prison, and he wanted all of his little muppets to stay out of prison too, all he had to do was go through with the divorce and leave us alone for good. He was scared enough to do it. He even left the city for a bit, I guess, took Rottie and Poodle with him too." 

Scribbling that down on his notepad, James makes a noise of understanding. "Why did he come back?" 

"He didn't know mum died. That's my guess." Eggsy answers. "He probably got in contact with one of his old goons in the London, and they told him she died." 

"How could he have not known?" 

Eggsy shifts almost uncomfortably in the hospital bed. He hadn't spoken about this in years. "Mum was terminal. We knew she was going to die. When we went to the courts to discuss custody rights, she told them that Dean had left and abandoned us after the divorce, gone without a trace, and that he didn't want anything to do with us, so she wanted the rights to go to me. They granted it."

James hums, and it sounds uncertain.

Harry looks over at him cautiously. "What is it?" He asks.

The lawyer shrugs. "They thought of him as a flight risk, and possible neglectful parent, which is why they gave the rights to you. The courts could go back on that, if Dean plays his cards right." 

Eggsy's blood runs a little colder, which shows on the heart monitor. Harry's eyes flash anxiously to the screen, then back to James. "So, what do we do, then?" 

"We play the better hand." He answers without hesitating. "Eggsy, this incident is evidence against him, since your friends are willing to testify. The break-in to your home, that's more, but we need as much as we can. Has Dean ever been arrested for his drug dealing or domestic violence against you or your mother?" 

He shakes his head. "We were too scared. I wanted to, but I knew that he would kill my mum if I said anythin', so I kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry." Harry whispers, running his thumb over Eggsy's scraped up knuckles. 

"What was the cause for divorce on paper?" 

 _"Irreconcilable Differences, Unreasonable Behavior,_ or some shit. Something vague enough. Nothing that made it seem like we were abused. Which was a fucking mistake, if you ask me, I told her so, but I couldn't convince her otherwise." 

James considers everything he's just been told, and takes a deep breath. "If we had evidence toward the past abuse, or anything like that at all, we'd be set. We could explain that your mother was afraid to site the real reasons for wanting to divorce at the time, but without evidence towards abuse, we can't really say much." 

"But, he put Eggsy in hospital! How is that  _not_ a deal breaker with the court?" Harry demands, voice raising just above a shout. 

"I'm not saying they won't buy it. Eggsy is a good young man who is doing well with school and raising a child, he maintains his grades despite the fact, and the courts will see that, however, with no real evidence against Dean for child abuse or domestic violence, they might not-" 

"There's somethin' else." Eggsy says timidly, cutting them both off. His heart is pounding and he feels slightly nauseous as the old memories begin to stir. Both James and Harry look over at him in surprise, and he has to close his eyes for a minute. "Harry?"

He hears the chair creak as Harry leans forward. "Yes, I'm here." 

Eggsy opens his eyes, and meets his boyfriend's eyes. "I shoulda told you this earlier, but I was afraid you wouldn't want me around anymore. If you don't love me anymore after this, I understand." 

Harry looks alarmed, but he says nothing. 

Biting his lip, Eggsy pries his eyes away from Harry, and lies back against the scratchy pillows. He sees his backpack on the ground next to James' chair, and gestures to it. "Could you hand me my backpack, please?" He asks, his voice shaking a little. James grabs the bag and places it gently in Eggsy's lap, careful to avoid the wires and injuries around his torso area. He takes his hand out of Harry's grip for just a moment while he opens up the main compartment, and pulls a small spiral bound notebook with a black cover. It's beaten up, obviously used a lot, but Eggsy has kept it safe after these few years without Dean. Bastard has probably forgotten all about it. He carefully places his bag on the floor, then hands the notebook over to James.

He watches as the lawyer skims through the book with Harry reading over his shoulder. Eggsy already knows the whole book, front to back. 

 _Emerson - 7:30, 26/3/2005 -_ _£250_

_Smith Street - 27/3/2005 - £1490_

_Jack Trish - 9:45, 29/3/2005 - £400_

_Garrett Wolfe - 11:30, 4/4/2005 - CANCELLED_

_Smith Street - 4/4/2005 - $200_

And so on and so on. More dates, more money, more names, all written in Dean's messy handwriting. 

He watches as confusion falls over the faces of the men, and Eggsy isn't sure if he's relieved or not that they don't get it yet. 

James flips further through the book, seeing the names and dates change as the years pass, and as the money is collected, and every page makes him sick. 

"Eggsy," Harry says, his voice gentle as he looks up. "Eggsy, what is this?" 

Eggsy tries hard not to get choked up, but he does. It's embarrassing and disgusting, and he hates it, but, he knows he has to talk if he wants to keep Daisy. He prepares himself for the aftermath, once Harry knows, and how disgusted he'll be. He knows it's coming. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and lets it out slowly through his nose. "Dean didn't like to use his phone for this. He was so paranoid that the government was going to find him, so he wrote everything down." He gazes up at the book, and feels his stomach flip. "I was his rentboy. Those are my 'dates'." 

The words linger, then send an almost static-like pulse of shock through the entire room.

"Eggsy." Harry gasps, looking horrified. 

His face grows hot with shame, and he tries not to make eye contact with either of them. 

"When did this start?" James asks, sounding strained. 

"When I was fourteen." 

Harry blanches. 

"And how long did it continue?" 

"Till I was eighteen, then I went off to Basic." 

"And it continued when you got back, according to the dates." 

Eggsy nods. "Dean wasn't makin' much money, 'cause a lot of his normal clients got jailed for drugs, and with Daisy on the way, if we wanted to stay fed..." He shrugs, not really feeling anything at all about it. "Didn't get much of a choice, really. My family always came first." 

"When was the last time it happened?" 

"The day mum kicked Dean out."

Eggsy thinks back to that night often; the night everything stopped. He thinks about the look on his mum's face when she saw the bruises his 'date' had left him on his face. He thinks about how she touched his cheek with tears in her eyes and demanded to know what happened. Dean had lied, of course, and when Michelle turned to ask Eggsy, she gave him a look that only a mother could manage, and he broke. He had never seen his mother so angry. Dean, of course, had lost his mind and become furious, and had come at Eggsy with his fists raised, but, Michelle Unwin had apparently reached her limit. 

Twenty three year old Eggsy had watched his mother take the lamp from the table and smash it into his scumbag stepfather's face. He watched the man fall to the ground with shock plastered on his ugly, bloody face, and his mother hadn't hesitated in snarling a 'get out'. It was the best thing he had ever seen. After Dean had slammed the door shut, Michelle Unwin had scooped her son up in her arms like he was a baby and held him for the longest time. 

The memories bring a smile to Eggsy's face, though, despite the circumstances, he shouldn't be smiling at all. On a whim, he looks up at Harry and James. James looks calculating, and like he knows something that no one else in the room does. Harry looks...

Harry looks sad. He looks like someone has come along and ripped the heart right out of his chest, and the way he's staring at Eggsy, it's the same look that his mother had given him the night she found out about everything. The same heartbroken, guilty expression like it was somehow his fault that Eggsy had gotten into that mess, the one Eggsy had spent months trying to get off of his mother's face. 

James seems to sense the way the room had become tense after that, and he quickly gets to his feet to leave, but not before squeezing Eggsy's shoulder for a brief second. "I'll be in touch." He whispers, earning a nod from Eggsy before he exits the room. 

The room is silent for a little while, though Eggsy can tell how much Harry wants to speak. He doesn't, though, because Harry is a gentleman, and he wants Eggsy to speak first. Gathering up his courage, he swallows against the bile in his throat, and bites at his lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Harry. I know I shoulda. I'm clean, though, if that's what you're worried about, I've always been clean, I ain't never had anything either, I swear it." 

"Eggsy-" Harry murmurs. 

Frantically trying to explain, Eggsy cuts him off. "I wanted to forget about it, y'know? I just thought that if I could forget about it and pretend it never happened, it would go away. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I know I shoulda, and if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand, I really do." 

"Eggsy." Harry's voice takes on a stern edge, and he takes Eggsy's hand, sandwiching it between both of his. His palms are warm and his fingers brush against his pulse point, causing it to race. "I don't care about all that. I honestly don't." 

The younger man scoffs. 

"I mean it. I don't care about any of it. All you did, you had to do it for you family, and if that isn't a noble thing, I don't know what is. The fact that you  _had_ to is why I'm angry, not the fact that you  _did._ You," He lets' Eggsy's hand fall to the bed, and in turn, takes the boy's face and forces him to look into his eyes, and strokes his thumbs over his cheekbones. "My darling boy, are the bravest, the most selfless, and the most loving person I have ever met in all my life. The things you had to do in the past, I don't care. I love you, Eggsy, don't you see that?  _I love you._ I love you, I love your sister, I love everything that you come with, all of your baggage, all of your quirks, I love you more than anything in this whole world combined, and I do  _not_ care about what you had to do back then." He presses a kiss to his forehead. "You beautiful, silly, wonderful, courageous boy." 

Tears brimming in his eyes, and the rush of emotions flooding his whole body, Eggsy smiles, and throws his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close, not even caring about the slight awkwardness of the angle. All he can think about is being in Harry's arms. 

The older man laughs quietly and rubs his hands in comforting circles on Eggsy's back. He begins to whisper in his ear, lovely things like 'I'm so proud of you', and 'you are so brave', and 'I love you, I love you, I love you', and Eggsy's heart is probably going to fucking explode, but whatever. Death by Harry Hart's love? Don't sound that bad. Cheesy as all hell, but hey, sometimes rom-com relationships are the best. 

After a few minutes of just embracing, they pull apart, and Eggsy wipes his tears away while Harry discretely tries to do the same, but the moment they make eye contact, they're laughing hysterically, because despite everything that has happened, and all that has yet to come, they are still okay, and life is still moving. 

"So," Eggsy starts to say. "We have a few weeks before we gotta go to court. What do you reckon we should do?" 

Harry immediately looks all business again, and clears his throat. "We need to continue to meet with James. We need to work out exactly what we're going to say, and what your friends are going to say. I have faith that we can do this." 

Eggsy nods. He's scared, as he knows what Dean is capable of, but he knows that his friends won't stop fighting for him, and neither will Harry. And, neither will he. 

**_________________**

In the weeks leading up to the trial, all moments that can be spared for preparation are taken advantage of. Although Harry advised against it, Eggsy continues to attend classes, but, when he isn't studying, he's going over details with his friends, with Harry, and with James. He has everything planned out. He knows what he's going to say, he knows when he's going to talk about the book and the "dates" and the abuse, and he knows how to avoid bringing his and Harry's relationship to light, even when he is inevitably questioned about it. He's got it all down. 

But he knows that Harry sees. 

He knows that Harry sees how in the last few days leading up to the dreaded date, he stays up later and later, obsessing over details, and drinking mass amounts of coffee so that he can stay awake. He knows that Harry sees how he picks Daisy up and holds her a little closer than before, and for a little while longer, like it's the last time he ever will. He knows Harry can see the circles under his eyes becoming deeper and darker and how some nights, he's so wound up and shaky from the caffeine that he jumps at every little sound. He knows that Harry is awake when he tries to sneak out of bed in the wee hours of the morning.

He knows that Harry sees how scared he really is. 

Eggsy  _is_ scared. 

It haunts him every night; the fact that Dean could take Daisy away from him for good. The fact that Dean could win. It scares the shit out him him. Every time he sees Daisy, or holds her in his arms, he treats it like the first time he's seeing her. Or the last. He's scared shitless, and he knows that Harry can see it. 

The night before the trial, Eggsy lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling terrified and unsure and like he's going to be sick. Being as quiet as possible, he climbs out of bed and tiptoes to Daisy's room where he takes a few minutes to watch her sleep to remind himself that she's still there. After a few moments, he brushes his fingers over her cheek, presses a kiss to her forehead, and leaves the room. The moment he enters the hallway, everything comes crashing down on him, and he finally breaks. 

Being as quiet as he can, as to not wake Harry up, he crumbles against the wall, and sobs. He doesn't know if he's just scared, or overwhelmed by everything, or if he's just that fucking tired that he can't even begin to comprehend and handle emotions anymore, but he fucking loses it in the hallway of Harry's house. He cries until his head hurts and his breath is coming in short little gasps. 

He feels two strong arms wrap protectively around his trembling body, and he suddenly finds himself buried in Harry's chest while his boyfriend just holds him. Neither of them say anything.

They do make it back to bed, eventually, and not even then does Harry let him go.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER** I have literally never seen a real debate in court, only in movies and on TV, so if this is NOT an actual depiction of a custody battle or a court case, just know that I literally made this shit up. I APOLOGIZE!
> 
> Also! I want to apologize to anybody who has read this story, and thought it was abandoned. It was not. I've had to take the year off from writing for personal reasons, mainly to do with family, and illness, and various other things, and for a while, I honestly didn't care about writing anymore. But, I've decided I'm finally well enough to get back into it, I've gotten my love for writing back, and I promise, there won't be a year in between updates this time. I WILL have this story finished, as well as many others. I'm so sorry to have made you guys wait for so long, and I hope you haven't lost interest in me. I love you all! 
> 
> -Stevie

"Mr. Unwin, based on the evidence that you have laid out for us, Mr. Baker has not been with you for a long time, correct?" The lawyer asks, pacing around the stand where Eggsy is sitting. 

Eggsy glances up towards Dean, who is watching him with a smug glint to his eyes, and nods. "That is correct, yes. My mother kicked him out shortly after Daisy was born, and I didn't have contact with him again until very recently." He replies, trying hard to keep the council estates drawl out of his words. 

The lawyer gives him a look, and holds up a file in his hand. "Now, according to your parents'-"

"He's not my parent." Eggsy immediately defends, his voice firm. "Dean Anthony Baker may have married my mother, but he's no parent of mine." 

Dean glares, and the lawyer looks thoroughly unamused, but he continues. "According to the records, your mother never said anything about kicking him out for any reason. In fact, it was a very peaceful divorce according to the records." 

"It wasn't. My mother only said those things because she promised that she wouldn't go to the police about everything he was doing to us if he left and never came back. He did, so my mother kept her word."

The lawyer gives him a calculating look. "When you say 'everything', you are implying... What, exactly?" He asks, obviously challenging him.

Eggsy looks to Dean, then to Harry, and clears his throat. "He abused us. My mother and I. She got the bulk of it when I was younger, but then I started to fight back when I got older, and..." He makes the mistake of looking up at Dean in the corner, and although Eggsy is holding all of the power against him, with the 'little black book' hiding safely in James' case, he takes one look at the murderous glint in Dean's awful eyes, and he flinches. He suddenly feels very small again, and he doesn't want to speak anymore. 

He can suddenly feel Harry's eyes boring holes into the side of his face, somehow giving him the courage to look away from Dean. He meets Harry's gaze, just for a second, but he immediately feels better. Harry's doing a very good impression of stone, if anyone else were to look at him, but Eggsy knows. Eggsy knows the softness behind his eyes, the way he's giving him strength with just a look, telling him to breathe, and telling him that once this is all over, they'll be home safe, with the family they've created, and everything will be okay. It helps. 

"He started when I was too young to understand." Eggsy announces to the room. "He started with my mother. A slap to the face, a shove in the hallway, and it always came with apologies afterwards. 'I'm so sorry, Michelle, I'm so sorry baby, I'll never do it again, I was just angry'... But, he always did it again. When he was angry, when he was drunk, when he was high, when he was out of cigarettes, when dinner wasn't ready on time, he didn't need a reason to be in control. Anything he could do to control us, anything at all, he'd do it. Punishment for something I did, to prove a point, to get me to go on his runs for him-" 

"You lyin' sack of shit." Dean suddenly snaps out, making Eggsy flinch. 

"Mr. Baker." The judge warns. "You will have your turn to speak." 

"But he's lyin'!" 

"The boy gets to speak." He turns to Eggsy and nods his approval. "Go ahead, lad." 

Eggsy nods, shifts in his chair, and takes a deep breath. "When I was young, my mother would cover it up, but when I got older, I learned what it really was, and I tried to fight back. Every time he came at her, I'd step in the way, and I didn't care if it got me hurt. It always did, he always hit me harder, but I didn't care. I needed to keep her safe. Both of them."

The lawyer tilts his head like he's staring into Eggsy's soul, and scoffs. "You know, Mr. Unwin, you keep implying abuse, but there doesn't seem to be any evidence towards any sort of abuse." 

"Actually," James says, getting to his feet. "There is." He hands a file-the case file on the recent assault and Eggsy's medial records-to the judge. "A few weeks ago, Mr. Unwin and his two friends were attacked outside of his home. The most prominent injury was a beer bottle to the head that actually put Mr. Unwin in hospital. Both Mr. Unwin and his two associates have ID'd their attackers as Dean Baker and his friends. There was an investigation, and-" 

"Your honor, if you look at the report, you'll actually find that an associate of Mr. Baker has actually confessed to the assault on Gary Unwin, and Mr. Unwin decided not to press charges." The lawyer interrupts. 

"Because Poodle didn't do it!" Eggsy shouts. His cool center is starting to unravel. "It was Dean, and he made Poodle take the fall for it to get to me!" 

"Mr. Unwin, tell me, please," The lawyer says. "Why, when he knows he's facing the possibility of getting custody of his child, would Mr. Baker go out of his way to attack you outside of your home? You weren't a threat to him, and this would have only made it harder for him." 

His mocking tone makes Eggsy's blood boil, and he resists the urge to slam his hands on the desk in front of him. "'Cause it was never about Daisy!" He yells in response, losing grip on his "posh" accent as his anger boils over. "Dean don't give a rat's arse about Daisy or her wellbein'! It's about him gainin' control over her and gettin' back at me!"

"What proof you got?" Dean sneers. 

"Quite a lot, actually, Mr. Baker." It takes James only a second to react. He turns on his heal, and from underneath a stack of papers on the table, he pulls out the small black spiral notebook, and holds it up for the whole room to see, then carefully places it on the desk in front of Dean, who was harboring a very irritable, very confused expression. "Mr. Baker, this is your handwriting, is it not?" 

Dean squints down at the first page, then promptly blanches at what he sees on the page. 

"I'll take that as a yes." James chuckles. 

Dean's lawyer furrow his eyebrows, and glances back and forth between his client and James. "What's this?" 

James doesn't respond. He approaches the stand where Eggsy is sat, and opens up to one of the dog-eared pages.  "Mr. Unwin, can you read this page for me?" 

Eggsy nods.  _Gladly,_ he thinks. "Smith street, 9 pm, 7/5/2005, $600. David Emily, 1 am, 8/5/2005, $500. Kowalczyk, 6pm, 12/5/2005, $100. Never allowed to buy again. Smith street, 7pm-4am, 12/5-13/5, $1500. Thaçi, 10am, 16/5-" 

"Thank you, Mr. Unwin." James cuts him off. 

Eggsy goes back to being silent. 

"Your honor, we received this notebook from Mr. Unwin the day he was put in hospital by Dean Baker's... colleagues." He says, choosing his words carefully, which makes Eggsy laugh. "For those unaware of what Smith street is, it's a well known area for male prostitutes." 

The entire room seems to catch its' breath, and almost immediately, the judge looks to Eggsy. "Is that right, Mr. Unwin?" 

"Yes, sir." He answers. "There's actually a lot of money to be made in the business, if you know what you're doing. Some people will do anything for drugs, or money, and Dean's no different. He set me up as a rentboy on Smith street, tellin' me he'd kill my mum if I refused. I had no other option. It's fucked up, but if I wanted to eat, if I wanted to stay out of trouble, I had to do anything Dean said. Including... bein' a rentboy. All of those times, all of those names, all of that money, they're all of my 'dates' and how much Dean made off of me on record. Dean likes to be organized." 

"And you're not a prostitute anymore, correct?" James asks. 

He shakes his head. "No. That's why my mum divorced him. She found out about it, and told him that was it." 

"And how old were you, Eggsy?" 

"It started when I was fourteen, and went until I was eighteen. You can confirm the dates in the book. It's all there." 

"Why did your mother never go to the police about this?" Dean's lawyer butts in, attempting to sound smug, but it's obvious his confidence is failing. 

"Because... we were scared. And 'cause I asked her not to. We made Dean agree that if he went through with the divorce, without questions, without arguments, and without ever coming near us again, the police wouldn't know. We were afraid what would happen to us if anyone found out, and honestly, we just wanted to be left alone." Eggsy breathes in, and then out, then looks Dean Anthony Baker straight in his beady little eyes. "The only reason I'm bringin' it up is because of Daisy. 'Cause I don't wish the same fate on her."

The room is quiet for a very long time. Over the haunting silence, the soft sound of rustling papers, and Dean Baker's wheezing, rumbling breath ripple through the room, and somehow, Eggsy knows he's won.

Then, Dean's lawyer cracks his shoulders, and looks to the judge with a blank expression. "Closing statements, if I may, your honor? I'd like to move on."

The judge nods, and glances over at Eggsy. "Do you have anything you'd like to say before Mr. Baker takes the stand, Mr. Unwin?" He asks. 

Eggsy meets James' eyes from across the room before shaking his head. "No, sir." 

"Mr. Baker?"

With that, Eggsy climbs down from the podium and takes his place beside James, and watches as Dean, in all of his smug glory, slinks up to the stand, throwing a familiar glare in Eggsy's direction as he does. It's one Eggsy has seen many times, and it's one that means, in the most delicate of terms, Eggsy is fucked. But, he also knows better.

"Mr. Baker," James starts out, his voice carrying over the court room with ease. "When was the last time that you saw Eggsy Unwin?"

Dean sits there quietly for a few second, as if in a daze, and Eggsy's heart begins to pound. 

_He's planning something._

Dean shrugs. "A few months ago." He speaks his lie easily. "He came down to my place, completely off his head, wantin' drugs. Wantin' to sell, like he always did." 

Eggsy's heart falls. Of course Dean would bring that up. Out of shame, he looks down. 

"And how often did this happen?" 

"Whenever he needed money. Whenever he was about to be late on rent, he'd always come by, askin' for more." 

"And what about you? Did you use?" 

Dean blinks. "Yeah. Not anymore." 

"Would a drug test prove that to be correct?"

Silence. 

A faint glimmer of a smirk pulled at James' eyes. 

"So, you would provide drugs for him, so that he could pay his rent?"

"Muggsy was always a bum. He ain't never had a job." 

"Except for the prostitution you put him through, you must mean?" 

"That is a lie!"

"Is it?"

"Yes! I ain't like that! He's all makin' shit up! I woulda nev-"

"Regardless, Mr. Baker." James cuts him off. "Alright, let's all pretend that we hadn't heard anything about Mr. Unwin's claims. How's that sound?" 

Dean says nothing, looking horribly confused.

James hums a reply, then turns and takes a slip of paper off of the table. "Mr. Baker, this is a record of all of the jobs you've had, starting from the year of your marriage to Michelle Unwin, up until last month." Dean's face becomes hard, as though he's fighting back a wince. "According to our records, you're not exactly the best role model either when it comes to holding down a job. Most of them you've left within weeks, and when you're not actively leaving, you're being fired. It's never anything drastic, but it's appears that you're quite hostile. 'Belligerent', actually, is the word I'm seeing repeatedly. Care to explain that?" 

Dean tries to keep it cool. "Work 'round here is hard. There ain't a lot of jobs goin', and the ones that are, they all treat you like nothin'. It's hard to work in a place like that. I did what I could." 

"What makes you think that that is a good environment for a child? If granted custody, you'd have to keep a job, you understand this, correct?"  

"Yeah, 'course I do. Unlike him," He gives Eggsy a pointed look. "I can provide for a child." 

"Mr. Baker," James interrupts. "Were you aware that Eggsy was in school full time, while also never neglecting to care for Daisy? He's never neglected to pay rent either. That seems like a pretty good caregiver. You, however, don't seem to have any experience whatsoever." 

"That ain't true! I took care o' Michelle an' that ungrateful brat for years. I kept the roof over their heads, I kept him outta prison when I didn't have to, I kept food in the fridge, I-" 

 _"You didn't do shit!"_ Eggsy shouts. "That was all me, an' you know it!" 

"Mr. Unwin." The judge snaps. "One more outburst, and you will be removed from this court room, is that clear?" 

Eggsy swallows hard, and sits back in his chair. "Y-yes, sir. Sorry, sir." 

James gives Eggsy a look that relaxes him. "Mr. Baker, just two more questions if you don't mind. Why do you think Eggsy is an unfit guardian for Daisy?" He asks. 

Dean smirks. "'E's got nothin'. May he's in school, but he ain't gonna finish, he never does. No job, no future, he's got no way to care for her. Hell, he's been livin' with his teacher for the last few weeks. He's probably fuckin' him to say thank you."

Eggsy's blood runs ice cold.  _This is it. That's Daisy gone. Even if she don't go to Dean, they'll never let me keep her._ He feels panic welling up in his chest, and he tries to push it down. He can't lose it here. 

Then, Harry comes to his rescue. "I  _beg_ your pardon." He shoots back, but in the most gentlemanly way possible; polite, offended, and steel cold. 

"Mr. Baker." The judge nearly growls. 

James, in turn, says nothing. "My last question, Mr. Baker, if you please. Why do you think yourself to be a suitable guardian for Daisy?" 

That's when Dean becomes silent. It lasts for a few moments, and Eggsy tries to catch his breath. 

"I'm her father." Dean finally says. "She's all I got left of my wife. I love her. I know I can provide the life she deserves. My top priority is her." 

There is a moment of silence where James pauses, as if waiting for him to say more. When he doesn't, he nods. "Thank you, Mr. Baker. That will be all, your honor." 

The judge nods. "Mr. Unwin, once Mr. Baker is seated, will you please take the stand once again?" 

Eggsy takes a deep breath. "Yes, sir." 

This was it. His last chance to make it right. 

There's a moment where he looks over at Dean and sees the glint of ferocity that he remembers so clearly from his childhood, and it's then that he realizes that Dean doesn't want Daisy at all. He  _wants_ Eggsy to lose her. That's all he cares about. 

He also takes a second to look over at Harry, who is watching him intently. He offers a small smile that only Eggsy would notice, which miraculously causes Eggsy's to relax. Knowing that Harry is there is the only way he has strength for this. 

He takes the stand. There's a moment of shuffling around until James comes up to face him, and he takes a deep breath. 

"Mr. Unwin, would you care to explain the accusations that Mr. Baker has made against you about the narcotics?" He asks. 

Eggsy nods. "I used to take and sell, back when I was desperate for money, 'specially as a rentboy. Makes it hurt less. That was before Daisy was even born. My mother and my friends all managed to help me get off of them. I haven't taken anything since Daisy. I did still sell for a little bit, but once the divorce happened, my mother made enough money from that and from working full time at the hospital that I didn't need to. Even after she died." He answered honestly. There was no point in lying. 

"What about now?" 

He shakes his head. "Not a chance. I'm not like that anymore. Not with her." 

"Would a drug test prove that to be correct?" 

"Yes, sir." 

James seems happy with that. So does the Judge. Dean's lawyer looks trapped. 

"What are you going to school for, Mr. Unwin?" 

"Nursing." 

James grins. "Your mother was a nurse, yes?" 

He nods. "She was a great nurse. I always wanted to be like her when I was little." 

"How close are you to finishing your degree?" 

"Couple years still. I'm going slowly, because I need time for her, and because of the money. But I'll get there." 

"And how have you been making money currently?" 

"Odd jobs, here and there. Sometimes workin' with my friend's dad, or Mrs. Osbourne down the hall, or the university cafe when I can. For a while, I got a lot off because of my dad bein' in the marines, and they're really understanding with me being a guardian. The university helped me a lot. Enough to make rent every month and afford food. It's been getting harder, since Dean came back, but luckily, Mr. Hart knows what I've been going through, so he's been allowing Daisy and I to stay with him. He allows me to bring her to his class if I have no other option, so I've been able to attend more often. It's not easy, but I've been making it work." A small smile makes its' way onto his face, and without even looking, he can tell that Harry is smiling too. 

"Just two more questions, if that's alright, Mr. Unwin. Why do you believe Mr. Baker is an unfit guardian for Daisy?" 

And just like that, Eggsy freezes. He glances over at Harry, suddenly unsure whether he can do this or not. He knows he needs to, for Daisy's sake, so that Dean never touches her again, but it's like the words are caught in his throat. 

Harry, however, Harry gives him strength with only a look. 

He takes a deep breath, and looks James straight in the eye. "Dean Baker is a monster. After all of the drugs and the prostitution he's put me through, why wouldn't he do it to Daisy? Lend out another underage, innocent child as a prostitute to support himself? I would never, ever, in a million years allow a monster like him to even touch another child again, let alone raise one." 

The room seems to have gone cold, and James has the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. "And Mr. Unwin, why do you believe that would would be a suitable guardian for Daisy?" 

"Because she's everything to me." Eggsy begins to say. "I've been taking care of her since she was born. I know exactly how to take care of her; every food she likes, the way to calm her down after a bad dream, everything. There has never been a day where I have not provided for Daisy, even when I couldn't provide for myself. Yeah, I'm living with Mr. Hart right now, but it's making taking care of her easier. I'm the only one in the whole world who can take care of her, because I'm the only one in the world who loves her enough to care about every little thing that she needs. Separating us would be detrimental to her, I can promise you that, because there is nothing, nothing in the whole entire world that I would not do for that little girl." By the end, his voice is breaking, and the room had become blurry with the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

Once again, the room seems stunned with him. James, who is still smiling, glances over at the judge. "No more questions, your honor." 

The judge nods. "If no one else has any questions, this will conclude our session, and we'll let the jury make a decision." 

No one says a thing. 

The judge calls it a day, and everyone exits the court room. 

Once they're outside, Eggsy and Harry embrace out of the eye of the others. "I'm so proud of you, Eggsy." Harry keeps whispering in his ear. "I'm so, so proud of you. I love you." 

James meets up with them a few minutes later, and he actually looks confident and proud as well. "You did very well, Eggsy." 

"Thanks, bruv." Eggsy replies, shifting anxiously in his seat. "Do you think we did it?" 

"It's possible." James says. "With the black book on the table, it's going to be very hard for them to let Daisy loose with a potential abuser." 

Harry purses his lips. "But, what about the things he said about Eggsy and I?" 

"I don't anyone took that seriously. I believe we're on the winning side, but we'll have to see." 

 _Right._ _This isn't over yet._ His heart skipping a beat, Eggsy glances over at Harry. "So... What do we do?" 

Harry sighs. "Now," He starts, as he takes Eggsy's hand, and squeezes it tightly. "We wait." 


	6. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! I just want to say that I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to finish this, but thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I home you've all enjoyed it, I hope the ending didn't suck too much, and I can't wait to see what you think! I love you all! 
> 
> -Stevie

It's around that time of the year where the snow has melted, and nature is finally starting to awaken from the long, bitter cold of the harsh England winter. The icy air has become almost warm, but the sky is still ugly and grey, matching the roads and the blocks of stone in the dirt. Despite being the only one around, he doesn't feel alone. 

Eggsy hasn't been here in a long time. 

At his feet is a granite stone with a metal plate that bears his mother's name, which is surrounded by cheap looking planted flowers, and his throat tightens at the sight of the letters that jut out from the ground. He's seen this grave several times, but yet it still leaves a haunting imprint on his heart. 

In his right hand, he's carrying a basket. Inside, it holds a bottle of whiskey (that he stole from the dining room) and a set of roses that Harry had wanted him to bring. They're beautiful, and his mother would have loved them, had she been there to see them. Though if she had, there would be no use for them. 

Slowly, though his knees are shaking, he kneels down in the fresh grass, and places the roses up against the headstone. They look better than the ones surrounding. He then takes out the bottle of whiskey, and sets it down beside him. He stay there for a while, just like that, on his knees, just staring at Michelle Unwin's name on the grave, with a blank, empty feeling inside of him. When he bows his head, he can almost hear his mum laughing at him, because he looks like he's praying, and 'Eggsy Unwin ain't never been to church in his life, nor would he bother'. He remembers her saying that when one of his teachers recommended a Catholic school, once upon a time, long ago, and for whatever reason, he smiles. "You were always right." He whispers to nobody. 

Eventually, he puts the bottle of whiskey back inside of the basket, realizing he doesn't want it. It would leave an almost alarming burning in his chest, and although a throat can handle whiskey, a throat can also handle tears, but not at the same time. Besides, his mum wouldn't want him to drink. 

For twenty-five long minutes, Eggsy says nothing. 

When he finally comes out of his daze, he shifts his position awkwardly, and takes a deep breath. "Hi, mum." He says, quietly, hesitating. "I'm sorry it's been a while since I came to visit. Not that I ever really came here to begin with, but... Y'know, it's just been rough, y'know, to come here and talk to you like we're havin' afternoon tea like we used to. Harry said it'd be good for me, given what day it is, and what happened last year." He pauses, and can feel his throat getting tight. "I miss you, mum." His voice breaks. "I really miss you. Back when you was sick, you kept askin' me if I was okay, and I kept tellin' you I was, 'cause I didn't want fussin' over me when we both knew that in a couple months, you were gonna..." Eggsy swallows hard. 

"But, I wasn't okay. I kept movin' on for you, wantin' to make a good life for Daisy and I, hoping that somewhere, wherever you were, you and dad were together, and happy, and proud of me. I know I cocked that bit up a lot, but I still love you, and I miss you so much somethings, I don't even know how to-" His voice breaks again, and he has to wipe the tears from his eyes and take a few deep breaths to compose himself. He hadn't realized it would be so hard. Once he's finally regained himself, he stifles a laugh."I'm almost done with school, mum. You always wanted me to finish. I'm doin' good, and... I'm happy. It's weird, but despite everything, I'm happy. I'm actually the happiest I've ever been right now, and... For once, I actually feel like I'm okay." He takes a minute to stand in silence, just taking in everything he's said. He isn't lying anymore. He places a kiss on his fingertips, and touches the headstone. "Happy birthday, mum. I love you." 

And finally, Eggsy turns around, and leaves, feelings better than he had in a long time. 

The journey home is quiet in the back of the cab, and when he finally arrives at home, he can smell Harry's cooking from the front door. Creamy lemon pasta with grilled chicken. One of Eggsy's favorites. Harry is trying to make him feel better before he's even come home. Harry knows how hard this day is for him. 

At the door, he's greeted by JB, the excited pug that he and Harry had adopted a few months back. He laughs lightheartedly, and kneels down to pet the needy little puppy. "Hey, JB, that's my good boy." 

"He missed you this morning for his walk." Harry proclaims, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen, his apron tied tightly around his waist. He offers his boyfriend a gentle smile. "How was your mum?" 

Eggsy sighs. "Um... Good. She was good. We talked a lot." 

"Good. I'm happy you talked." 

"Yeah." Eggsy answers, his throat already tightening again. 

Harry doesn't take more than a second to react. He tosses the towel he was using to dry his hands on the counter, and meets Eggsy half way. He pulls the younger man in for a tight hug, and doesn't let him go for a long time. "I'm so proud of you." He whispers. "I'm so proud." 

Eggsy breathes deeply for a few moments, not wanting to cry anymore. "I'd never 'ave gone if it weren't for you. Thank you, Harry." 

"My pleasure, darling boy." 

After a while, the emotional moment passes, and they migrate to the kitchen where they work on finishing the meal that Harry has prepared. Harry seasons the chicken and handles the sauce, while Eggsy cuts and cooks the vegetables for the side dish. All seems calm. 

"Will Miss. Roxy be joining us for dinner?" Harry asks.

Eggsy shrugs. "Not sure. I asked her if she'd want to stay, but I know she's busy." 

As if on cue, the doorbell rings, which makes him smile. "I'll get it." 

He dries off his hands and makes his way to the door, with JB hot at his heals. He sees Roxy Morton's cheerful face through the glass, and greets her with a dazzling smile once he opens the door. "Took you long enough." He jokes. 

"Oh, hush, I'm here, aren't I?" She shoots back with a playful glare, just as JB darts out from behind his ankles, and runs out into the yard. 

"Hi, JB!" A tiny, but powerful voice rings from behind Roxy. It's followed with a bark, and then a giggle, and Eggsy glances over his best friend's shoulder to watch his little sister playing with the dog. Nothing makes him happier to see.

The little girl sees him as well, and makes a run for him at full speed. "Eggy!!" She yells, just as she jumps into his arms. 

Eggsy laughs, and hugs the little girl to his chest. "Hiya, babe! How was practice?" 

"It was  _so_ good! I learned how to do a kick over from my back bend, and I got across the balance beam all by myself!" She tells him, her eyes lighting up with each word. 

"I'm so proud of you! I told you you could do it!" He answers, tickling her belly, which makes her giggle. "Why don't you go tell Uncle Harry what you did today, huh?" 

"Yeah!" Daisy squirms out of her brother's arms and runs into the house, all while shouting Harry's name. 

"She's loving gymnastics. I know she's gonna stay with it for a long time." Eggsy says, almost to himself. 

Roxy hums a laugh. "She's gotten very good for being so young." 

"Yeah." He agrees, a smile still pulling at his lips. "Thank you so much for picking her up today, Rox. I really appreciate it." 

She shakes her head. "It's no problem. I know how much today meant to you." She says. "You're smiling, so I take it you're holding up okay."

Eggsy nods. "Of course I'm okay. It actually felt good. I realized I was holding in a hell of a lot that I needed to let go of. I feel better now than I have in a long time." 

Roxy touches his arm in a comforting way. "I'm so glad, Eggsy." 

He means it, too, that's the thing, and he knows that if anyone understands, it's Roxy. 

It had been one hell of a year.

After a good hour or so of debate, the courts had declared Dean Anthony Baker guilty of forcing a minor into sex work, child endangerment, domestic violence and abuse, aggravated assault, and several drug charges. He went to prison, as did several of his friends for similar charges. 

Eggsy was granted custody rights for his sister, and was proven innocent of all accusations Dean made against him. That day, he had never felt so happy. 

Life went on after that. They continued to live with Harry, and Eggsy was able to continue going to school. They hadn't been bothered by anyone from Dean's unpleasant crew in a year. He had a lovely house, a silly dog, a happy baby sister, and a loving boyfriend, who stayed with him through everything. He hadn't had a dark day in almost a year. Life was good. 

Eggsy smiles at his best friend, and inclines his head towards the house. "Care to stay for dinner?" 

Roxy smiles. "Sure. If Harry doesn't mind." 

"Of course I don't mind." Harry replies, coming up on the two of them, holding Daisy in his arms. "Everyone is welcome at our table. Except JB, though he tries." 

Everyone laughs. 

"Hey, Roxy, wanna see my new room?" Daisy asks, jumping down from Harry's arms. "Eggy and Uncle Harry painted it last week!"

"Of course, flower." She answers, already following the little girl towards the house. "See you, boys!" 

Eggsy grins, and watches the two girls disappear into the house, just as Harry wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"You look happy." The older man says. 

"I am happy." He glances up at his boyfriend with his smile still bright enough to light the heavens. "I've got my whole world right here." 

"And this is what you want? This life?" Harry asks. 

He nods. "I don't want anything else." 

Harry, too, smiles. "Neither do I." 

Eggsy can barely contain the joy he feels, and it's almost as though his heart is going to burst from his chest. He pulls Harry down, and locks their lips together, right in the front lawn of their home, not giving a damn who sees. 

Nothing had ever felt better.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! 
> 
> dread-pirate-watson


End file.
